Agente Kaiju
by Algebra12
Summary: Después de que Doraemon tuviera que volver al futuro, una anomalía temporal afecta al pasado/presente de Nobita, haciendo que Doraemon pueda volver a encontrarse con su buen amigo, pero esta vez no viajará a cuando Nobita tenía 10 años, sino que está vez Nobita tendrá 22 cuando se reencuentre con el gato cósmico. Mucho habrá cambiado en esos diez años, sobre todo en Nobita
1. Agente Nobi

**AGENTE** **NOBI**

20/05/26 Lugar desconocido 20:00pm

Tres días. Tres malditos días. 72 horas. 4.320 minutos. 259.200 segundos. Simplemente tres días de 24 horas. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para acabar con la red de trata de blancas. En el primer día reunió todas las pruebas, en el segundo rescató a las esclavas y en el tercer día capturó y envío a chirona a todos y cada unos de los criminales de la banda desde la rata más humilde al capo más rico. Además de tener cogidos de los huevos a varios millonarios por ser clientes.

Definitivamente ese chico fue el mejor fichaje del CCPSM desde los sustitutos de fallecido agente Barna.

Y era por eso que ese mismo joven de solo 22 años estaba citado aquella noche. En esa sala sin puertas ni ventanas a la vista. Solo una mesa de cristal y dos asientos a cada lado.

Sentados en un lado un hombre de unos 63 años, caucásico, de un metro setenta encorvado, con una barba plateada recortada finamente y una cabeza rapada al cero. Lo único de su cuerpo que no iba a juego con su edad eran sus vivos y ágiles ojos azabaches detrás de las gafas de montura metálica. A su lado un joven de 24 años de pelo negro como la noche, al igual que su compañero caucásico, rasgos finos, piel morena, complexión delgada pero fibrosa, totalmente afeitado. Sus ojos mostraban el fuego de juventud, pero la fría y calculadora visión del general más experimentado. Ambos vestían un traje negro con camisa negra idénticos, la única diferencia era que el anciano llevaba una corbata color vino tinto y el joven llevaba el cuello abierto y sin corbata.

Enfrente de ellos el protagonista de nuestra historia. Un joven con un corte de pelo sencillo y práctico. Rasgos nipones marcados mostrando su origen de la isla del sol naciente. Su vestimenta era similar a la de sus compañeros salvo por la camisa que era blanca y llevaba una pajarita. Su ojos se escondían detrás de unas gafas rectangulares de varillas metalicas

Los presentes no intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta que el único objeto sobre la mesa, un reloj, marco las 20:01

-Agente Kaiju suponemos ya sabe el motivo de esta reunión- Comenzó seriamente el mayor para luego cambiar a un tono más distendido- No me puedo alegrar más por ti, por fin tus esfuerzos se ven recompensados.-

-Así es. Eres el mejor agente de tu rango y de otros rangos superiores. Por eso queremos que aceptes un ascenso que muchos desean.-Acompañó el joven con una sonrisa alegre y un tono amistoso.- Nos gustaría darte la bienvenida a las fuerzas especiales del CCPSM, los "Oreja de plástico".-El pobre nipón no pudo más que quedarse congelado en el sitio.

-Me estáis tomando el pelo ¿verdad?- Aseguró el sorprendido joven, incrédulo aún del cargo que había recibido. Los oreja de plástico eran agentes especiales los cuales tenían un implante en la coclea, una zona del oído, que les permitían estar en contacto constante con la central, recibir información, enviarla, hacer llamadas, además de que esta también tenia una conexión al nervio óptico de forma que también podía visualizar mapas y otros datos que le enviasen la central, y está podria oír y ver lo que el. Pero lo mejor del implante era que sólo funcionaba si el quería. Un pequeño sensor en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha le permitía apagarlo y encenderlo a voluntad.

Pero lo mejor del cargo era que no tendría que hospedarse en niguna base, sino que podía regresar a casa y hacer vida normal, que aunque no estuviese activo durante meses seguiría cobrando su sueldo que no era precisamente poco. Y cuando se requiera su presencia contactaban con el y listo.

-No es ninguna broma. Eres el mejor agente de campo que hay, claro después de mi.- Afirmó el joven con cierta arrogancia, que tenia merecida pues no mentía.

-Y además aunque fuera de las misiones eres más bien normalito en cuanto te encargamos una, pasas de doctor Jekeley a Mr. Hayde. La prueba son los resultados de tu última misión.-Secundó el anciano.

-Y por eso y en el nombre del Centro de Control de la Paz y Seguridad Mundial nosotros los agentes Barna Alfa y Barna Omega, orejas de plástico categoría 2, te nombramos a ti, agente Kaiju, oreja de plástico categoría 1 en este momento y con el consentimiento del Comandante.- Recitaron los dos agentes de mayor rango.

-Se siente pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Cuando salgas de aquí te esperará un equipo de cirujanos súper experimentados que procederán con el implante y después de que te recuperes de la operación partirás a Japón donde ocuparas tu nuevo hogar en tu ciudad de origen.-Explico el joven de alto rango.- Y ya fuera de formalidades te apetece un poco de licor para celebrar, tenemos vodka, whisky, ron, aguardiente, sake, mamajuana, orujo… tenemos de to' machote.- Enumeró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Con agua ,sin el ardiente, me basta.- Respondió el nipón. Mientras el anciano descorchaba una botella de orujo del 63, el año en que nació y el único de los tres sin gafas se mezclaba en una coctelera una tónica, un chorro de Ginebra y añadía un poco de limón.

Cada uno de los presentes cogió su respectivo trago y bebió hasta el fondo celebrado el nuevo nombramiento del más joven de los reunidos. Tras esto el nipón se dirigió hacia la pared detrás suya despidiéndose de sus superiores, sus amigos y quienes lograron sacarlo de el fango donde se estaba hundiendo.

-Agente Kaiju…- Llamo por última vez el joven Barna Alfa, a lo cual este se giro- Suerte amigo mio… suerte Nobita Nobi.

Nobita Nobi… Nobita… hacia tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba así. Siempre era o Agente Kaiju o Sr. Nobi nunca Nobita. Quizás la última vez que oyó a alguien llamarle por su nombre fue a su madre cuando se despidió de ella en el aeropuerto destino Estados Unidos. Recordaba el orgullo que brillaba en la cara de su querida madre, las lagrimas mal camufladas de su padre… e incluso la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos horas atrás al enterarse de su suerte. Su destino era la empresa Apple, donde entraría a trabajar como uno de sus más altos directivos, o al menos esa era su cuartada, la realidad era que empezaría su trabajo de campo en una misión contra la mafia que se había instalado en Manhattan, y que día a día ganaba poder.Dejó para luego esos pensamientos, ahora tenía que someterse a una cirugía.

 **Aeropuerto.**

Dos días después nuestro protagonista se dirigía a la puerta de embarque número 8, destino Tokio. Vestía un pantalón vaquero y una camisa manga corta amarilla. Aún podía sentir un poco el escozor de la operación, pero salvo lo que parecía una pequeña mancha en la piel del lóbulo, no había prueba alguna de que acabase de salir de una operación.

La única quizás era que en la operación aprovecharon para ayudarle con su miopía, de forma que había cambiado sus típicas gafas graduadas, a unas de sol que portaba con orgullo.

Una vez dentro del avión se relajo en su asiento V.I.P, pagado con su sueldo de "directivo Apple", saco el libro que había comprado en la tienda de recuerdos, y se relajo leyendo. Sus ojos seguían las líneas de letras, sus manos cambiaban las páginas cuando hacia falta, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos en espacio y tiempo.

 **Hace diez años**

-Nobita, inútil. No puedes sacar más que un cero en todos tus exámenes. Por favor hasta yo he sacado un siete en este examen. Ja ja ja eres un inútil Nobita. No sirves para deporte, para estudiar, y encima eres más feo que un mandril. -Se burlaba Takeshi Gouda, comúnmente llamado Gigante. A su lado Tsuneo se reía junto con el gigante de un preadolescente de 12 años, con pelo tazón, gafas redondas, escuálido, y un poco bajito.

El prepuber solo acertó a salir corriendo. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus pies tropezaban entre sí. Su único objetivo, llegar su hogar, o mejor a su cuarto, porque como su madre viese esa nota lo menos que le podría pasar era una muerte larga y dolorosa llamada regañina.

-¡¡Doraemon!!-Grito el chaval una vez estuvo en su cuarto, llamando a su amigo, consejero y ayudante del futuro. Pero para su desgracia se encontró también con su tataranieto con semblante serio y al gato azul con una pequeña maleta y una cara llorosa.

-Lo siento abuelo, pero el plazo que tenia para poder enviar aquí a Doraemon se acabó hace unos días, y ya no puedo postergarlo más. Doraemon tiene que volver al siglo XXII. Solo espero que con estos años que habéis pasado juntos puedas mejorar tu camino y mejorar nuestro futuro.-Nobita podía jurar que jamás había visto un rostro tan serio en un chaval de su edad. Pero también podía ver un brillo opaco y triste en los ojos de su descendiente.

-No… No puede ser, ¿Doraemon es una broma?, verdad que si, queréis gastarme una broma. No puede ser cierto. No por favor ¡No me quites a Doraemon!- y hasta aquí llego la fuerza del niño. Se desplomó un mar de lágrimas, mientras que el robot solo podía introducirse en el cajón que comunicaba con el espacio entre tiempos, pues si se atrevía siquiera a mirar atrás no podría dejar a ese niño que tantas alegrías, tristezas y aventuras le había dado.

-De verdad que lo siento abuelo, pero no puedo hacer nada. El tiempo es muy delicado, y la policía del tiempo extremadamente estricta. Solo pude enviar aquí a Doraemon por que se demostró que una alteración del espacio tiempo cambio las cosas aquí, pero sólo me dieron 2 años para solucionarlo. Si no podía el futuro se quedaría así y no podría hacer nada.- Entonces, solo entonces el descendiente se arrodilló junto con su antepasado y le dio un abrazo. -Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, ojalá pudiera hacer más, pero no puedo.- Y con esas palabras se despidió de su abuelo.

 **Vuelta al avión**

El joven sacudió esos pensamiento fuera esos recuerdos. Miro la hora y vio que habia pasado una hora metido en sus recuerdos, mientras su libro se encontraba abierto por más de la mitad. Solo pudo reírse de su descuido y decidió dormir el resto del viaje pues la hora de llegada se situaba a las 8:00 horas.

 **Japón**

Una vez bajó del avión y recogió su escueto equipaje, que afortunadamente no se había extraviado, partió hacia la ya vieja casa donde vivían sus padres.

Claro que antes pasó a por su nuevo vehículo de empresa, que le esperaba en el parking del aeropuerto. Así pues sin dilación alguna, pero tampoco prisa, se dirigió hacia su viejo barrio. Tras un par de problemas con calles que habían cambiado de dirección, a al fin arribo a la casa de sus progenitores.

Aparco como pudo el coche en esa estrecha calle y paso a llamar a la puerta. Tras unos segundos apareció una señora de cerca de la tercera edad, con algunas canas en el pelo, pero con el mismo porte que la caracterizaba y que tantas veces había provocado un pánico en el joven, además de sus típicas gafas circulares.

-Si, ¿que quiere joven?-Pregunto amable.

-¿Tanto he cambiado para que no me reconozcas mama?-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, mientras los ojos detrás de las gafas se agrandaban tanto que darían envidia a un búho.

-No, no puede ser. Mi niño a vuelto, mi pequeño ha regresado.-Las lágrimas de los dos se agolparon en sus ojos mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

Pronto ambos, madre e hijo se pusieron al día. Y como el padre de el estaba en la oficina quedaron de darle una sorpresa en la cena. Y mientras el joven tenía tiempo de recorrer el barrio, e instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

-Adiós mama, estaré aquí a las 8:30. -Se despidió el hijo de la madre, mientras entraba en el coche.

-¿Ese coche es de empresa?- Pregunto la madre al ver el modelo.

-Si, es de empresa. Pero solo yo tengo las llaves. Además me lo cambian cada 1000km. -La mujer no pudo más que derramar unas lágrimas de alegría y orgullo, de tener un hijo tan fantástico.

 **Descampado**

El joven se dirigió hacia el viejo descampado, curiosamente en todo este tiempo siempre pensó que no era de nadie, pero recientemente descubrió que pertenecía al señor tan gruñón que vivía al lado, y que era su voluntad dejárselo a los niños, aunque le rompieran las ventanas cada dos, por tres. Así pues fue a la vieja casa para disculparse con el, ya anciano, señor al que tantas dificultades le habían causado.

Con cuidado llamo al timbre. Y tras unos segundos que se le hicieron siglos, apareció una joven, poco más joven que el. De pelo rubio y atado en una coleta alta.

-Buenos días, ¿esta el Sr. Tashida?-

-No mi abuelo, ya no se encuentra aquí, hace ya un año que se fue.-

-Lo lamento, no sabía que había muerto.-

-Oh, no, no. Mi abuelo sigue vivo, lo que pasa es que debido a su edad, lo hemos dejado en un asilo cerca del consistorio. Nadie podía hacerse cargo de el en la familia. Pues todo viven al otro lado de Japón, la única que podía por cercanía era yo, pero hace un año enfermó de artrosis, y ya no podía hacer mucho por el, decidimos dejarlo en un centro con expertos. Pero eso sí, yo voy todos los día a verlo. Es más si no le importa, ahora iba a ir a visitarlo, si quiere puede acompañarme. Claro si no le importa usar transporte público.-

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, y me alegro de que no halla muerto, aun tenía yo muchas cosas que hablar con tu abuelo. Y con lo del transporte público… yo tengo vehículo propio, si tu me guías puedo llegar.-Respondió alegre al saber que el viejo Tashida no había muerto. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Nobi, Nobita Nobi, ¿puedo saber el tuyo?-Pregunto amablemente, y con cierto punto galán que había adquirido de sus años en EEUU.

-Hikari, Hikari Tashida. –

-Un gusto Hikari-san, ahora si no le importa guiar a un desconocido por esta ciudad, estaré encantado de llevarla.-

Y con estas palabras, cuatro indicaciones apresuradas y un par de marchas atrás el dúo llegó al asilo.

El asilo en sí era como un pequeño hospital, donde tenían a los cuatro paciente con todo lujo de cuidados. Compuesto de un edificio blanco de dos plantas con un pequeño patio trasero donde los mayores podían tomar el sol, relajarse y contarse mutuamente batallitas.

El anciano señor Tashiba, se encontraba precisamente tomando el sol en su silla de ruedas mientras jugaba al solitario en una mesa de hierro.

-Abuelo, ya estoy aquí. ¿Que tal te tratan las enfermeras?

-Hikari, querida. Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Y quien es el apuesto joven que te acompaña?, no será tu novio, ¿no?-Respondió picaron el abuelo, mientras abrazaba a su nieta.

-¡Abuelo!, no es mi novio. El es un joven que ha venido a preguntando por ti, dice que tiene unos asuntos pendientes contigo.-Respondió indignada a la par que avergonzada la más joven.

-A decir verdad vengo a saldar una deuda pendiente con usted señor Tashida. No se si me recordará, mi nombre es Nobita Nobi, y yo junto con mis amigos le rompimos las ventanas de su casa más de 50 veces, y aún así usted jamás vendió el solar, todo para que los niños siguieran jugando ahí. Es por eso que quiero pagarle esa deuda con todos los intereses atrasados.- Y con esto nuestro despistado chico de noble, pero escondido corazón, sacó de su americana un cheque de 30.000¥.

-Vuelvo a pedirle disculpas y agradezco mucho el que usted nos dejase jugar aún con todos los problemas ocasionados.- Con esto los dos parientes con una generación de por medio solo pudieron congelarse en el sitio.

-¿De verdad eres tu?, ese flacucho llorón que siempre venía a por la pelota cuando rompía alguna ventana. ¿De verdad ahora tengo delante de mi a ese mismo niño?-cuestionó incrédulo el anciano.

-Si, si soy yo. Pero permitame hacerle una pregunta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejó que siguiéramos jugando allí con todos los gastos que le ocasionábamos?- Cuestionó el joven.

-Bueno es cierto que me ocasiones me molestabais, pero también es cierto que yo pase la infancia jugando en ese descampado, y mis hijos también. Ya que mis nieto os no podrían jugar en el descampado porque vivían en otra ciudad, que al menos hubiesen más niños que pudiesen crear sus mundos de fantasía en este lugar.-Respondió el anciano con nostalgia y una sonrisa.

 **Siglo XXIII**

-¡¡Doraemon!! Ven rápido tengo buenas noticias-

-¡No quiero! No quiero, estoy muy cansado.

-Hermanito, ven por favor.

-¡Que no!

-Mapache gordo ven de una vez aquí.

-Me da igual como me llames, como si me dices que hay ratones en la Casa, no quiero salir.

Y la escena continuaba, desde que Doraemon volvió del pasado hace unas semanas, no había sido capaz de salir de su habitación, tampoco de sonreír, y apenas comía nada. Todos en casa estaban preocupados.

-Doraemon ven por favor, tiene que ver con mi abuelo. Con Nobita.- Ni tan siquiera acabó de pronunciar el nombre de su antepasado, el gran gato cósmico azul se presentó en la sala, és más se pegó tanto a la cara de Sewashi, que el joven podía oler el aceite lubricante que usaba el robot.

-Que le ha pasado a Nobita, és un vagabundo, gigante le ha dado tan fuerte que ha perdido la memoria, ha tenido un accidente….-

-Doraemon calma, no es algo mal… bueno es algo diferente. Las patrullas del tiempo han descubierto una nueva interferencia en el continuo espacio-tiempo. De momento no nos afectará aquí en el "futuro", pero si ha afectado en el pasado de forma que se está creando una nueva línea temporal, o sea que se está reescribiendo la historia. Y parece ser que tanto nuestro futuro basado en la vieja historia, como el pasado con la nueva historia están conviviendo juntos. Pero habrá un momento en que nuestro futuro cambiará, y no sabemos que pasará entonces.- Explico el niño del s. XXIII al gato cósmico.

-¡Queeeee! Pero, ¿no se supone que la policía del tiempo y sus patrullas en sucesos como estos, actúan de inmediato y viajan al momento exacto en que el tiempo se vio interferido y lo solucionan?- Pregunto confuso el azulado robot.

-Si, pero ahí está el problema, no saben cuando fue, ni tampoco tienen acceso a ese momento. El año en que tu te fuiste del pasado hasta los diez siguientes, son totalmente una incógnita y son imposibles de acceder a cualquier agujero o portal del tiempo. A cualquiera, menos el tuyo, y en una fecha muy exacta. Justos diez años en que tu te fuiste del lado del abuelo.- Explico el joven Sewashi.- Por eso, y teniendo en cuenta que parece ser una fisura temporal similar a la que nos permitió enviarte a ti al pasado… volverás a ver al abuelo Nobita. Pero antes te tengo que avisar de que quizás, el abuelo haya cambiado. Y más importante, solo tienes dos semanas para descubrir cuando y cual fue el cambio en la vida del abuelo para poder solucionarlo tu. Si no, quizás ni tu ni yo no existamos para ese entonces.-

El gato se quedó impresionado de la situación, por un momento tuvo miedo de no ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto, pero luego recordó a ese niño de corazón de oro y que tantas alegrías, y también preocupaciones, le había dado y sin pensarlo más aceptó la misión.

 **Notas**

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia nacida de mi caótica cabeza. Por cierto, para poder imaginarnos mejor el estilo de la CCPSM, sería algo así como el MI6, Kingsman, MIB, y otras agencias secretas internacionales. Es más me basaré mucho en las anteriormente dichas para crear esta trama de agentes secretos. Espero que os guste y por favor dejad reviews


	2. Agente Doraemon

**AGENTE DORAEMON**

 **Siglo XXII, Cuartel general de la policía del tiempo**

-Bien, la primera vez que usted, robot niñera de clase Doraemon, número de serie MS-903, fue enviado al siglo XXII, la interferencia temporal era tan mínima, que sólo afectaba a su familia, por ese motivo se le fue permitido ir a usted solo, sin ningún tipo de supervisión de nuestra parte.- Empezó a explicar el General Temporal Yakendo Hayzu, el aspecto del mismo no dejaba dudas de cual era su posición en la policía del tiempo.- Pero esta vez la interferencia es tan grande que podría afectar a nuestro presente, el futuro del antepasado de su familia, de una forma total e irreversible. Es por eso, que aunque irá usted solo, le asignaremos una supervisión básica. Por ese motivo, y de forma extra oficial, usted por el periodo de las dos siguientes semanas será considerado el Agente del Tiempo #15.233, el identificativo al que usted responderá es el de Agente Doraemon. Bien una vez hemos oficializado su misión, pasaremos a explicarle en que consiste. Su principal objetivo es comprobar que cambios ha habido en su antepasado y buscar el origen de estos para poder, después, ir directamente a impedir que dichos cambios ocurran. Entiendo que está es una misión difícil pues usted tiene una gran implicación emocional con el joven y cero capacitación en nuestras fuerzas. Es más en otras circunstancias yo hubiera sido el primero en oponerme a que un robot civil fuese el que cargase tanta responsabilidad, pero sólo usted puede acceder a este periodo temporal. Así pues le recuerdo que de ¡su! -Señaló con su enorme mano extendida al robot, casi minúsculo en comparación del General- responsabilidad es para con toda la población actual, para con nuestro ritmo de vida pacífico, y incluso para las posteriores generaciones. ¿!Entendido!?-

-S-si, señor- Respondió el robot levemente, muy, asustado por la visión del enorme e imponente gigante, cargado de estrellas y medallas.

-Bien, iniciemos, solo tendremos una oportunidad. La pared del túnel del tiempo es más débil en un espacio exacto, el escritorio de la habitación superior de la casa de los Nobi, y en un tiempo igualmente exacto, el día 23/5/2026 a las 19:00. Una vez usted haya logrado llegar ese punto espacio-temporal, solo podrá moverse a través del periodo de 10 años a los cuales no tenemos acceso, solo podrá regresar una vez haya completado la misión. Pues para su regreso se necesitará usar una táctica denominada comúnmente "tirachinas" temporal, literalmente usted será disparado hacia una época, para luego rebotar entre otras dos épocas para poder volver a nuestro presente en el siglo XXII, pero al igual que la ida, solo tenemos un intento, pues usar esta técnica de viaje puede causar graves daños cronotemporales.- Explico la inventora original de la máquina del tiempo, Ayeko Einstein. La cual por lo peligros y delicado de la situación, dirigiría directamente la operación del viaje en el tiempo. Es más se utilizaría su propia máquina de viaje cronotemporal, la más avanzada del momento.- Bien, iniciemos con la misión. Recuerde que solo tendrá una oportunidad de anclar la máquina en el túnel del tiempo en el momento y lugar adecuado, o se perderá en el continuo espacio-tiempo.

Doraemon tenía cada vez más miedo de fallar, pero por ese mismo miedo estaba más decidido a hacer las cosas bien. Se subió a la moderna máquina del tiempo. En sí era similar a la suya, solo una plataforma sin cabina o algo parecido. Pero en este caso la plataforma era de unos ocho metros de largo por cinco de ancho, en total unos cuarenta metros cuadrados. La misma tenía dos niveles, uno superior y de solo nueve metros cuadrados donde se localizaban los mandos y controles de la maquina, y el inferior en el cual se encontraban todos los motores y estabilizadores de gravedad, junto con los propulsores luz y el generador de campo de neutrinos, además claro de los escudos de hiperespacio y de antimateria. Además de todos los mecanismos que se habían instalado para asegurar el "disparo" lo más posible. Entre ellos se encontraban tres cinturones de salto temporal, en caso de que la máquina una vez llegará a su destino se estropease, poder desplazarse por el tiempo de manera más tosca.

El robot azul, después de despedirse de Sewashi y de Dorami su hermana, subió a la máquina, para luego dirigirse al segundo nivel. Una vez delante de los mandos, y asegurado con un cinturón temporal, dio inicio a la cuanta atrás.

-Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciseis- Para este momento, las máquinas del cuartel habían empezado a crear un agujero de acceso al túnel del tiempo, mientras la doctora Einstein preparaba las coordenadas espaciales y temporales.- Catorce, trece, doce- Doraemon dio una última mirada a su familia -diez, nueve, ocho- la máquina del tiempo comenzó a entrar en el túnel del tiempo- Tres, dos, uno, cero.- Doraemon se vio envuelto en el enorme tubo azul, lleno de extraños relojes que se deformaban como si estuviesen hechos de agua. Notó la succión que se había producido detrás de él indicando que el agujero del túnel se había cerrado, y entonces inició el viaje.

 **Tokio, centro de la ciudad. 23/5/2026 16:00**

Para Nobita, las horas se habían volatilizado durante su estancia con el, ya mayor, señor Tashida. Entre anécdotas de la infancia, tanto del mayor, como del más joven, las horas habían volado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era la hora de la comida y aún no había llegado a su piso asignado. Aunque habia merecido la pena visitar al señor Tashida, pues resulta que el anciano, como todos los residentes del asilo, tenía una entrada para el conservatorio, que él desgraciadamente no podría usar. Al principio se negó a aceptar la entrada, pero después de enterarse de que Shisuka daría un recital la acepto sin dudarlo.

Después de comer a toda prisa en un bar de fideos, se dirigió a su nuevo piso, y como no podía ser de otra forma, el joven se perdió un poco. Llego al bloque de edificios donde vivía, o más bien donde iba a vivir. Tuvo que subir por las escaleras los 5 pisos necesarios para llegar a su apartamento, debido a que el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento. En momentos así, agradecía el entrenamiento que había recibido en el CCPSM. Una vez en la 5ª planta, sacó del bolsillo la tarjetita que le había dado su superior y mentor, el agente Barna Alfa, donde estaban apuntados el numero de planta y la puerta. Mientras miraba la tarjeta, se chocó con un vecino.

-Uy, disculpe, no estaba mirando por donde iba y… ¿Dekigushu?- Delante de Nobita se encontraba el que, según el, había sido su rival de la infancia.- Eres tu ¿verdad?-

-Mmm, si soy yo. Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿de qué nos conocemos?- Preguntó con extrañeza el, otro, joven de cabellos negros.

-Soy yo, Nobita Nobi. Fuimos compañeros de clase hace ya más de diez años. Yo era al que el profe siempre castigaba por llegar tarde.-

-¿¡Nobita!? ¿De verdad eres tu? Cuanto has cambiado en estos años. Incluso ya no tienes gafas. Creía que te habías ido al extranjero.-

-Y así es, pero recibí recientemente un ascenso en la empresa en que trabajo y me han movido aquí como jefe de sección.- Explico con cierto orgullo nuestro protagonista, después de todo, uno no siempre podía presumir de sus logros en la vida. Aunque estos fuesen una cuartada para sus auténticos logros.

-Vaya Nobita que alegría de volver a verte. Aún recuerdo las veces que nos juntamos la pandilla, tu, Gigante, Tsuneo, Shisuka y yo. Y casi me olvido también estaba Doraemon. Oye, ¿que a sido de el? No se nada de él desde que empezamos el instituto.-

Doraemon; el nombre prohibido. Hacia más de diez años que nadie pronunciaba ese nombre, ni tan siquiera el mismo. Pensaba que ya habría olvidado la marcha de su mejor amigo, pero ahora que oía el nombre de su amigo en boca de otro… No, definitivamente no lo había olvidado. O al menos no completamente, muchas de sus aventuras yacían enterradas en su memoria, la gran mayoría quizás. Pero el aspecto, su voz, su forma de comportarse, de preocuparse por el. Eso no lo había olvidado.

-¿Nobita?, ¡Nobita! ¡NOBITA!-Gritó su, ahora, vecino.

-¿He? ¿Decías algo?-

-Si, estaba diciendo, que pasado mañana, habíamos quedado la pandilla en reunirnos en casa de Tsuneo. Ya sabes para no perder la relación y te decía que si querías venir y darles una sorpresa. ¿Estas bien, parecidas compungido y alicaído?-

-¿Qué parecía que? Como sea, si estoy bien, solo que hacía muchos años que ni siquiera pensaba en Doraemon. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta; no, no se nada de el desde que se fue hace diez años.- Aunque su voz y su rostro permanecían tranquilos e imperturbables, su mente estaba luchando por poner atención a lo que decía su viejo "rival". Pues el nombre de Doraemon habría abierto un cajón del cual no sabía que saldría. Fuese como fuese, su entrenamiento en el CCPSM lo había preparado para poder enfrentarse a todo tipo de situación de tipo emocional o/y mental, sin perder las apariencias.- Y con respecto a la reunión de la pandilla, pues si que estaría bien volver a ver al resto. Por cierto, ya que parece ser somos vecinos, ¿cual es tu puerta? Yo vivo en 5º D.-

-Yo vivo justo enfrente tuya, en el 5º F.-

-Perfecto, pues ya sabes donde puedes ir a pedir azúcar- Bromeó Nobita.- Bueno, si no te importa, podemos posponer el que me digas cuando va ser la reunión. Yo aún ni he podido ver el apartamento y aún tengo que desempacar cosas.

-Si, si por supuesto. Si quieres te paso una nota con la hora y el lugar por debajo de la puerta y así no te molesto. De todas formas si necesitas ayuda con las cajas llámame.-

-Lo haré y gracias de nuevo por decirme lo de la reunión. Me habría vuelto loco antes de encontrar de nuevo a la pandilla. Que tengas una buena tarde-

Y con esas palabras los dos vecinos se despidieron. Nobita saco la llave y tras abrir la puerta, accedió a su nuevo hogar. En sí no parecía nada del otro mundo. Salón, cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño. Todo amueblado cortesía de el CCPSM. Pero bien sabía él que, como ya había podido descubrir en anteriores misiones, todos los pisos que pertenecían al CCPSM, estaban llenos de secretos. Por eso se dirigió primero al salón, donde se encontró una muy curiosa sorpresa.

-Buenas días Agente Kaiju. O debería decir tardes. Por allí ya serán las… ¿3 de la tarde?- Saludó con cortesía su superior, mentor y amigo. El agente Barna Alfa.

-Se-señor, que hace usted aquí, ¿hay alguna misión?- Pregunto el nipón que ya había entrado en su modo agente secreto.

-Tranquilo Nobita, solo he venido a ver como te adaptas viejo. Bueno, si que hay una misión, pero es categoría Gamma. Nada grave.- Tranquilizó el de rasgos mediterráneos.- Primero que nada. Te tengo que enseñar los secretos de la casa. Todos los cuadros son pantallas de contacto. Debajo de la cama tienes una caja de "herramientas" personalizada. Por cierto, ahora que eres Oreja de Plástico tus herramientas se han actualizado. Mañana tienes que pasarte por el campo de prácticas para acostumbrarte. Además claro de que todo el apartamento tiene un generador de fusión fría que alimenta la red eléctrica "extra". Las luces, la vitrocerámica, la nevera, la tele, el calentador, etc. Va todo conectada a la red eléctrica del edificio, pero los extras, como es el centro de contacto con la central, van conectadas a la propiamente dicha red extra. Me ido un poco por las ramas pero me has entendido, ¿No?-

-Si, claro. Será que no llevamos trabajando juntos tiempo. De todas formas con lo de "actualización" te refieres a…-

-Si, precisamente a eso. Por cierto que tal el coche. ¿Has encontrado los gadgets extras?- Pregunto con sonrisa cómplice.

-¿El coche también tiene extras?-

-Nunca dejarás de ser Nobita ¿verdad? Si, si tiene extras. Baja al garaje y te enseño los extras.-

-Queras decir bajemos.-

-Agente Kaiju. ¿Ya no recuerda que tiene un implante conectado al nervio óptico? Ahora mismo yo estoy en mi camita tan tranquilo, enviando una imagen tridimensional a tu implante. Y hablando del implante, sabias que puedes usarlo como auriculares y conectarlos a cualquier dispositivo electrónico, tanto para hacer llamadas, ver vídeos o incluso la tele. Ay Nobita, hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar.-

Tras ese recordatorio el agente nipón, acató las órdenes de su superior, y fue al garaje para aprender a usar todos los instrumentos de navegación extra.

 **Túnel del tiempo**

Doraemon se maravillo de la precisión y velocidad de la máquina del tiempo de la doctora Einstein. Acostumbrado como estaba a su máquina del tiempo de marca blanca, tercera mano y semidefectuosa, el artefacto de gran precisión cronoespacial que estaba conduciendo era simplemente genial. Todos los instrumentos de precisión que incluía, le permitía casi despreocuparse de la mayoría de maniobras a través del túnel del tiempo. Pero claro, no por eso se despreocupaba de su misión. Tenía claro que una vez llegar, no podía perder tiempo, tenía que descubrir que había cambiado en la historia de Nobita. No sabía nada del pasado al que viajaba, ni que clase de Nobita le esperaría. Después de todo, el se estaba dirigiendo a diez años después de la última vez que pudo ver a su amigo. Ni siquiera sabía si la casa aún estaría en su mismo lugar. Todas estas ideas, e incluso algunas peores, se acumulaban en los hombros del azulado gato robot como pesas de quinientos quilos. Pero, no podía dar marcha a tras, ya no. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sonó la alerta de que estaba llegando al punto de bifurcación cronotemporal, aquí era donde tenía que irrumpir para poder atravesar la nueva línea histórica que se estaba creando, para llegar a su destino. En ese momento recordó las indicaciones de la doctora; "sincronice todos los cinturones de salto espacial a la nave, pongo los escudos al máximo y desactive los hiperimpulsores un segundo antes de impactar, el resto depende únicamente de usted".

El robot niñera hizo exactamente los pasos que le había indicado la Dra. Einstein, atravesando el punto de unión de las dos corrientes del tiempo, la vieja, la cual había estado recorriendo para llegar hasta aquí, y la nueva, la cual llevaba a un futuro incierto, que espera, por no decir deseaba jamás sucediese. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y el nuevo futuro que les brindaría el nuevo Nobita sería mil veces mejor, pero ante la incertidumbre solo sabía que el precio por ese nuevo futuro era perder al viejo Nobita, perder a ese niño que había llegado a ser más que un amigo, casi un hermano. O al menos esos eran los pensamientos traicioneros que llenaban su mente y le convencían de seguir por su rumbo. El robot entonces apagó los hiperimpulsores y chocó contra la pared temporal, sin saber que en ese momento alguien más le observaba con una sonrisa en su cara al ver el éxito de sus planes acercarse más y más.

 **Hogar de los Nobi s.XXI 23/05/2026 19:00**

El único cajón del viejo escritorio de la casi nunca usada habitación del piso de arriba del hogar de los Nobi, comenzó a temblar hasta el punto en que salió disparado fuera de sus rieles para ser seguido de cerca de un gran robot niñera del siglo XXII, con aspecto de gato azul. El estruendo ocasionado no pasó desapercibido por la laboriosa y de temible carácter ama de casa. La cual, después de bajar el fuego, no fuera a quemarse la comida que con tanto amor había preparado para la reunión de todos los miembros de la familia, o casi, pues faltaba el gato robot que vino a ayudar a su hijo. La verdad siempre le había costado entender esa historia del futuro y el pasado. Pero no se podía quedar ahí pensando en las complejas variables de un viaje en el tiempo, después de todo el jaleo que había oído en el antiguo cuarto de su hijo auguraba que cuanto menos se había colado un gato gordo en la habitación. Muy desencaminada no andaba después de todo.

-¡¡¡¡ DORAEMON !!!!

-¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡NO TE GRITARÍA SI TU NO ME HUBIESES GRITADO PRIMERO!

Después de esta intercambio de alaridos (afortunadamente los vecinos se habían ido de vacaciones y a esas horas los transeúntes eran escasos por esos lares) tanto madre como hijo adoptivo robótico pudieron calmarse y tener una conversación más civilizada.

-Doraemon, que susto me has dado, me van a salir más canas. Pero también me has dado una alegría tremenda. Te hemos echado mucho de menos, y pensábamos que nunca más podríamos verte y ¡Zasss! vas y apareces de golpe y formando un jaleo tremendo. Además justo hoy que ha vuelto Nobita. Hoy se ha reunido la familia.-

Doraemon estaba para este punto en los amorosos y aún fuertes, brazos de aquella a la que llamo mama durante dos años. Pero se sorprendía de lo que había dicho esta mujer, Nobita había vuelto, y por como comparaba el regreso del joven a su propio regreso indicaba que había pasado mucho tiempo fuera. Pero eso no era lo que supuestamente tenía que haber sucedido, según los registros para este momento Nobita ya habría iniciado una relación de noviazgo con Shisuka. Además de que se encontraría trabajando en la misma empresa que su padre y aún no se habría independizado. Nada de eso cuadraba, pero tenía que investigar más… espera un momento, ¿que había dicho mama mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos? ¿Que Nobita llegaría en quince minutos? Esa era su oportunidad de saber que había pasado. Pero en lo que su despistado amigo tarda en llegar a casa el intentaría sacar toda la información posible sobre los diez años que habían cambiado en la historia, pues aunque estaba emocionado por volver a ver al que consideró su hermano, no olvidaba su responsabilidad para con la policía del tiempo y el futuro mismo. Pero todos esos planes se fueron al garete cuando escucho la voz de su amigo anunciando su llegada.

-Hola mama. He llegado más pronto de lo previsto porque pensaba que llegaba tarde, pero resulta que por una vez en la vida soy puntual y… ¿Doraemon?-

 **Notas del autor**

Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de Agente Kaiju. Bueno, decidme vuestras opiniones de este capitulo. Aquí se revela un poco más de la organización a la que pertenece Nobita, además de otros detalles. Me hubiese gustado poner algún flash back sobre como se conocieron Nobita y el Agente Barna, pero quería subir este episodio cuanto antes además de que también quiero mantener un promedio de duración de los episodios. Antes de pasar a responder reviews, me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión de la nueva portada del fic.

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

\-- _AlenDarkStar_ : Aunque es verdad que la relación que cultivan esos dos acaba afectando para bien a Nobita, eso es solo el primer de muchos pasos que Nobita dará hacia el cambio, de los cuales la gran mayoría son por * * del * , y el resto de pasos son lo que tu dices misiones. (Los asteriscos son los datos top secret que el CCPSM no te permite conocer hasta el próximo capítulo.

\-- _nico2883_ : Gracias por decir que esta historia es hermosa. No te he entendido muy bien lo que quieres decir con tu pregunta, pero creo que te refieres a si Nobita y Shisuka acabarán juntos. Respuesta si, pero esta historia no se centra en el romance, eso será bastante secundario. Y lo de los celos no lo he entendido.

\-- _carlos_ : Es mi intención darle un toque de seriedad y semi realismo científico a todo el asunto del viaje en el tiempo. Después de todo en la serie se habla reiteradamente de la policía del tiempo, y que la responsabilidad de estos es evitar que el tiempo se altere, pero dejan que un robot niñera cargado de inventos del futuro perteneciente a una familia de clase baja y sin influencias, viaje al pasado para cambiar la historia… no me cuadra. Además que todo el asunto de las interferencias en el espacio tiempo será algo que conectará este fic con un universo literario que estoy preparando.

Gracias a todos por comentar y os animo a seguir comentando más sobre este capitulo.


	3. Agente Barna

**Agente Barna**

 **Barcelona, España 23/5/2016 10:30 GMT1 / 18:30 GMT9. Lugar desconocido.**

-Bien Nobita, te dejo ya. Recuerda que mañana tienes las prácticas con tus "herramientas" actualizadas. Y por favor intenta recordar todo lo que te he explicado. No quiero que se repita lo de Minsk otra vez. Jejeje, ¿como se te pudo olvidar quitarle el seguro? Como sea, mañana sobre esta hora me volveré a poner en contacto contigo para comunicarte tu misión.- Con estas palabras el superior de nuestro protagonista apagó la cámara tridimensional.

-¿Qué tal le va a Kaiju? ¿Se adapta a las novedades?- Preguntó su, ya maduro y lleno de experiencia (por no decir viejo), compañero de cargo.

-De momento bien. Pero me preocupa que volver a Japón le afecte. Desde que se convirtió en un agente especial de campo no ha vuelto a pisar tierras niponas y apenas hacía a una llamada al mes a la familia. Ahora en cambio… hasta donde nuestros informantes me han comunicada tiene de vecino a un compañero de colegio y amigo de infancia. Por no hablar que el implante ha grabado hasta ahora una reunión con la familia, y otra con las viejas amistades.- Respondió el joven agente.

-¿No crees que nos estamos aprovechando de nuestro cargo al hacer un seguimiento tan cercano de UN solo agente?- Contestó el agente de mayor edad, mientras sujetaba una Tablet de grafeno secuenciado para comprobar todos los medios utilizados en el joven asiático.

-Se que no es lo que se supone que tengamos que hacer, oficialmente ni siquiera es de nuestra jurisdicción. Nunca lo ha sido, no tenemos ninguna autoridad sobre el. Oficialmente.- Mientras, el más joven, comenzó a revisar una serie de informes de misión mientras un gran mapa se ilumina detrás de él. Este mostraba Portugal, España, Francia, Alemania, Bruselas y Londres en colores verdes, mientras que el resto de países se mantenían en colores azules.- Pero sabes muy bien que el chico promete y a James cada vez le cuesta más mantener el ritmo. Bastante fue que nos entrenó para nuestro cargo.-

-Cierto, se supone que tendría que haberse jubilado en cuanto el comandante anterior murió. Pero mírale, ya lleva más de 10 años siendo nuestra mano derecha y ayudándonos en todo.- El anciano empezó a revisar un enorme mapa mundial sembrado de puntos rojos señalando la ubicación de todos los agentes en activo del planeta.

-Por eso precisamente quiero sacar el potencial de Nobi. El será un sustituto perfecto y sabes muy bien que solos no podremos representar nuestros papeles. Tanto nuestro papel real como el que damos a conocer al resto- Dijo mientras comenzaba a redactar una serie de órdenes y misiones para los Orejas de Plástico nivel dos de diferentes partes del mundo.

-Solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto hijo.- Esta vez, y por primera vez en toda la conversación, tanto padre como hijo cruzaron miradas.

 **Tokio 23/05/2026 19:45**

-¿!DORAEMON!?-

El propietario del nombre que había sido pronunciado en voz alta, rozando el grito, giró la cabeza hacia el propietario de la voz masculina y grave que no era capaz de reconocer. Siendo incapaz tampoco de reconocer al joven que tenia delante, aunque si es cierto que su rostro le parecía conocido.

-Nobita. Que bien que has llegado con tiempo. Mira que sorpresa me he llevado. Doraemon nos ha venido a hacer una visita.-

-¿¡NOBITA!?- Decir que el robot estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. Ahora que volvía a mirar al joven pudo reconocer el peinado, ciertos rasgos de su rostro… pero lo que no reconocía eran sus ojos. No recordaba que sus ojos fueran así, es más no recordaba ver esos ojos si no con las gafas de por… ¡Las gafas! Él joven que tenia delante no llevaba gafas. Y según sabía Nobita en estas fechas tendría una graduación aún mayor a la que tenía de pequeño. No, ese tipo no podía ser Nobita. Debía ser alguien que intentaba suplantarlo por algún motivo. Quizás el era el responsable de la interferencia en el tiempo. Tenía que comprobar quien era el.

-¡Gafas de visión de familia!- El criado del siglo XXII extrajo de su bolsillo unas gafas del tamaño de las de un soldador, con una serie de arneses para sujetarla a la cabeza y de color verde.- Estas gafas sirven para ver los hilos que relacionan las persona de una misma familia. Aún si estos son adoptados. ¡Jaja, te he descubierto impostor!- El gato activo las gafas y pudo ver con claridad un total de cuatro hilos surgiendo de distintas partes del cuerpo del joven. Dos de color dorado que salían del corazón, uno conectado a su madre, y otro salía por la puerta en dirección, seguramente, a su padre. Luego un hilo rojo salía de su meñique y se perdía del campo de visión de las gafas. Mientras un último hilo de color plata unía su cabeza con la del robot.- No puede ser. ¿De verdad eres tu Nobita?- El robot azul no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Mientras el agente secreto estaba repasando todos los trucos que le habían enseñado en su entrenamiento para mantener la calma. Que equivocado estaba Barna. No iban a volver ha hablar mañana. ¡Esta misma noche lo iba a llamar! Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza mental que había desarrollado después de seis años de misiones, comenzó a hablar.

-Si Doraemon soy yo. Dios. Jamás creí que nos volveríamos ver. Es decir… se supone que no se podía modificar el constante…continuo…tiempo…espacio…coso raro. Y ahora estas aquí… Con otro de tus inventos raros…-El joven realmente se estaba desmoronando lentamente. Pero recordó por última vez su entrenamiento, sus mentores y sobre todo sus misiones. Sabía muy bien cuál era su oficio y la importancia del mismo. No se iba desmoronar otra vez, ya no era ese niño cobarde y vago. Ahora era el Agente Kaiju, oreja de plástico categoría 1. Y su mascara era Nobita Nobi. No al revés.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Se suponía que tu en estas fechas tendrías aún gafas, es más se supone que jamás dejarías de tener gafas por tu vista. Es más tu jamás has salido de Japón. Pero mamá me dijo que acabas de volver de Estados Unidos. Nada cuadra.- El robot niñera, ahora agente de la Policía del tiempo, estaba en las mismas que Nobita. Nada era como tenia que ser, sabia que la interferencia del tiempo era grave, y que a la larga causaría muchos cambios drásticos en la historia, pero, que en pocos años los cambios fuesen tales… no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Definitivamente tenía que descubrir que le había pasado a Nobita.

-Bueno, dejad de hacer preguntas al aire y sentaos a la mesa que papá, llegará enseguida. Y ya verás la alegría que se lleva. Ya solucionareis vuestras dudas en la cena.- Para Tamako, todo el jaleo que le habían montado sus dos hijos, porque ese robot lo había adoptado como hijo hacia ya tiempo, no tenía demasiado sentido.

-Si mamá.- Sincronizadamente ambos hijos respondieron. Ambos recordaban perfectamente que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria.

 **Barcelona, España 23/5/2016 12:00 GMT1 / 20:00 GMT9. Lugar desconocido.**

-¡Que demonios es esa cosa azul!- Exclamo el Agente de mayor edad.

-Yo que se, ya sabes como son los japoneses. Pero una cosa está clara, está afectando, y mucho, a Kaiju.-

Ambos agentes observaban en una pantalla todo lo que veía el Agente Kaiju. Aunque supuestamente si el Agente apagaba el transistor implantado no habia manera de encenderlo de forma externa, en realidad si era posible acceder a todo lo que veía y oía. Aunque claro, muy pocos tenían acceso a dicha "puerta trasera." Ni siquiera los orejas de plástico de nivel 2 debían tener ese acceso.

"Nobita, amigo mío. ¿Es acaso este robot, aquel amigo que del que te tuviste que separar? ¿Aquel por el cual decidiste aceptar mi oferta?" Barna Alfa, no podía evitar recordar cuando conoció a ese niño. De no ser por el Consejo de James, jamás habría escogido a ese niño estúpido y llorón. Pero ahora jamás usaría esas palabras para describirlo. No después de todo lo que vio ese día.

 **Flasback**

-James, ¿estas seguro que ese niño es el idóneo? Tengo muchas dudas de que realmente pueda hacer nada más que llorar ante un uno solo de nuestros enemigos.-

-Barna, confía en mi. Ese niño tiene tanto potencial como tu cuando nos conocimos.-

El joven de 16 años colgó a su maestro. Miro nuevamente la puerta delante de él, revisó que su uniforme de instituto estuviese en orden - vital para su papel- y volvió a mirar a la puerta. Cogió aire y tocó el timbre. Esperó y… volvió a esperar… y cuando iba a volver a tocar- ¡NOBITA! ¡Ve a abrir!-

Prontamente la puerta se abrió, para mostrar a un niño -prepúber- de unos 12 años, bajo y delgado para su edad. De aspecto ligeramente desgarbado y postura encorvada. Sus ojos y ojeras, mostraban lo que era el inicio de una depresión. "James, donde demonios me has mandado"

-Disculpa, está tu madre.- Preguntó educadamente y agradeció internamente por el traductor de modulación oral, lo que le permitía mantener su voz y a la vez hablar cualquier idioma.

-¿He?... Si… ahora se la llamo. Pase, pase.- Si su aspecto era malo, su voz era apagada y rota. "James, ¿esto es lo que tu entiendes por un candidato idóneo?"

Mientras Barna entraba al recibidor y esperaba a que llegase la madre del chico, se puso a repasar todo lo que sabia sobre cultura japonesa, de hecho accedió a un archivo de conducta a través de su implante. Tenía siempre la lista a la vista por si acaso.

-Disculpe, ¿que quería joven?- Preguntó la madre de Nobita.

-Hola, buenos días. Mi nombre es Arubato Furon. Me estoy ofreciendo al vecindario como maestro suplementario, para ayudar a jóvenes y niños con los estudios. Dentro de poco entraré en unos estudios superiores de maestría y me gustaría poder contar con, por llamarlo de alguna forma, un becariado anterior.-

-Lo lamento pero no podemos permitirnos un profesor privado, además de que es muy joven aún.-

-O no, no voy a cobrar nada. Como ya he dicho, voy ha trabajar de becario. O sea gratis. Mi objetivo es poder contar con unas horas de servicio comunitario dedicadas a la enseñanza. Así podré tener más facilidad de acceso. Y en cuanto a que soy joven, es cierto. Pero mi trabajo no sería enseñar, si no guiar o ayudar. Yo ya he pasado por los mismos estudios para llegar a graduarme y ya los tengo naturalizados en mi. De esa forma podría ayudar en diferentes asignaturas a su hijo.- Insistió el supuesto estudiante.

-Bueno, si es así no me parece mal. Además que a Nobita le hace falta algo de compañía. Y exactamente ¿en qué asignaturas le ayudaría?-Pregunto la madre de su objetivo.

-Cualquiera que necesitará, incluso en las de educación física. No es por presumir pero ya he participado en varias carreras juveniles con buenos resultado. Como ya he dicho, mi trabajo no es enseñar si no ayudar, dar pistas, explicar las cosas desde otro ángulo… sería algo así como un hermano mayor que ayuda a su hermano pequeño.- "Más te vale llevar razón James, porque como tenga que estar perdiendo el tiempo en un inútil, te enteras"

Tras estas últimas palabras la madre, aún con ciertos recelos, le prometió hablarlo está noche con su marido y darle una respuesta en cuanto pudiese.

 **Fin Flashback**

Buenos tiempo aquellos, pero ahora no era momento de distraerse con las musarañas, debía actuar.

-Papa, activa las comunicaciones y llámale a su implante. Necesita nuestra ayuda.- Ordenó el más joven de los dos, mientras que el mayor tecleaba raudo sobre el panel de control.

-Llamada lista. Sólo de voz.-

-Perfecto, abre la línea-

 **Tokyo, Japón 23/5/2016 12:00 GMT1 / 20:00 GMT9.** **Casa de los Nobi.**

- _Bzzz… Agente Kaiju. Agente Kaiju. Responda con código ocular. Dos parpadeos si, tres no. ¿Me recibe?_ \- El alivio que sintió el joven agente fue por unos segundos, tangible en su rostro. Para instantáneamente volver a su sereno rostro actuado de niño que vuelve a casa. Parpadeó dos veces en respuesta a su superior. Le extrañaba que se hubiese puesto en contacto con el, supuestamente el implante estaba apagado. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar de más.

- _Perfecto. Agente, nuestras alarmas se han disparado debido a una subida de tu pulso y de la adrenalina en tu sangre. ¿Qué ha pasado, escribe en tu reloj disimulada mente?_ \- "Vale eso explica lo del transmisor apagado"

El joven así lo hizo. Con una actuación digna de Oscar, tecleó la respuesta a su superior, mientras supuestamente ponía el reloj en hora, cosa que se le había olvidado al llegar está mañana.

-Bueno Doraemon ¿a que se debe tu visita? La última vez que lo mire supuestamente no ibas a regresar jamás de los jamases del futuro. ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Ahora que el joven sabia que contaba con el apoyo moral de su superior, podía hacer una mejor actuación. Además que ahora que la subida de su presión sanguínea había bajado pensaba mucho mejor.

-Bueno, a decir verdad…- El robot niñera vaciló unos segundos. "Debería decirle la verdad, sería lo mejor así el podría ayudarme a descubrir que cambió en el pasado. Pero… ahora parece que le va muy bien, quizás no querrá borrar lo que fuera que le hizo cambiar, para volver a esa historia donde es pobre, miope y aún no ha salido de Japón. Pero en esta nueva línea el no esta con Shisuka y en la otra ya llevaban tiempo saliendo…Ahhhh ¿que tenía que hacer?"

-…EMON!!!-

-¿Que?-

-¿Doraemon que te pasa?, te has quedado mirando a la nada por cinco minutos. ¿Qué, esa cabeza de robot necesita una actualización?-Pregunto con sorna Nobita. Aunque eso no quitaba que tanto el como su superior se habían dado cuenta del cambio en el robot. Llevaba suficiente tiempo en la organización como para detectar los micro gesto en el rostro. Y aunque estos se deformaban en un rostro tan grande , redondo y azul, no dejaba de ser el rostro de su casi hermano, y por lo tanto sabia que algo grave sucedía y que por eso había venido. Mientras Barna hacia lo que podía para entender que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de ese robot. Y por supuesto también quería entender la conversación. Aunque si no había oído mal… Kaiju había dicho algo sobre el futuro. Eso respondía muchas preguntas, pero abría muchas más.

-O no es nada. Sólo estaba actualizando mi bolsillo mágico. Perdón por quedarme como un tonto. Jeje.- Se excusó, pobremente desde el punto de vista de los agentes, el robot que si logro convencer a la madre.- La cosa es que a habido unos cambios en las leyes del viaje en el tiempo después de recientes descubrimientos sobre como funciona el tejido espacial. De forma que la policía del s. XXII me ha dejado venir de visita, porque no es posible cambiar el futuro. Quiero decir, que mi visita no cambiaría el futuro. Siempre que sea corta, claro está.-

- _¡Kaiju, sea lo que sea que quiera decir con lo del futuro, está mintiendo! ¡Cualquier cambio puede cambiar la historia, su presencia si cambiará la historia! Es más seguramente está cambiándola ya. Pero… ¿con que intención?_ -

Nobita se sorprendió de la convicción en la voz de su superior. Realmente estaba convencido de que el viaje en el tiempo cambia las cosas… pero Doraemon es del futuro y Barna es del presente… Es más lógico que en el futuro la ciencia sea más avanzada, Doraemon no le engañaría sobre un tema tan serio y… y se estaba dejando llevar por los sentimientos. "Idiota, no recuerdas tu entrenamiento". Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Doraemon había sido su ancla por mucho tiempo, pero se fue y el estuvo a la deriva hasta que conoció a Barna. No había cambiado de ancla, el mismo se había convertido en su propia ancla, sin necesidad de nadie más.

-¡Tamaco! Ya estoy en casa cariño. Por cierto, ¿sabes de quien es el coche que hay en la esquina? Está por llevárselo la grúa y…-Y el hombre se vio interrumpido por un borrón que pasó a su lado saliendo por la puerta corriendo mientras su mujer y un gato azulado que conocía muy bien le daban la bienvenida.

-¡Doraemon! Que alegría que estés aquí. Y dices que Nobita también ha venido. Reunión familiar después de muchos años.-

Al mismo tiempo Nobita había montado en su coche y se había puesto a buscar un aparcamiento y aprovechaba para explicarle, de forma resumida porque si no tardaría horas, la historia de Doraemon.

- _Agente Kaiju… definitivamente eres un imán para cosas raras. Te lo dije en Bruselas y te lo repito ahora. Bien intenta desconectar totalmente de tu lado de agente, si ese robot te conoce tanto será mejor que no solo actúe como Nobita Nobi, si no que vuelvas a serlo. Mañana no veremos en persona en el campo de entrenamiento y hablaremos. Si no te importa gravar toda la noche. Nobita es hora que me demuestres que eres digno del implante y hagas tu mejor papel en está cena. No vas a tener un apuntador._ \- Nobita sonrió. Si Barna tenía razón, era hora de volver a ser Nobita. Si había algo más detrás de la visita de su amigo lo resolvería como en los viejos tiempos, y si no podía hacerlo Nobita, entonces sería Kaiju el que tendría que resolver la situación. Por primera vez desde la noche en que recibió su ascenso , volvió a su rostro la sonrisa de confianza que mantenía siempre en sus misiones. La misma sonrisa que era lo último que muchos veían antes de ser atravesado por un dispara suyo. Esta noche sería su misión más importante e iba a demostrar quien era el.

...Notas...

Hola, de vuelta el loco del autor. He tenido ciertos problemas para postear este capítulo completo. Hasta ahora no he podido añadir las notas finales y responder a los reviews. Bien en este capítulo hemos tenido unas cuantas revelaciones, más que nada sobre el agente cuyo nombre es el título del capítulo. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, no el nombre que da Barna al presentarse no es el suyo, es falso.

-Respondiendo reviews-

... **AlenDarkStar**... Aunque es cierto que quien vigila a Doraemon en el túnel del tiempo tiene que ver, no es el causante directo. Respecto al enfoque científico del episodio, bueno es algo que pasa cuando te obsesiones ligeramente con el género de viajes en el tiempo. Me gustó coger ideas de películas y añadir ciencia real, o al menos teórica. Y respecto a los secretos, ya lo puedes ver en este episodio como Doraemon reacciona. Eso no quita que Nobita sea un agente experimentado, mientras que Doraemon solo es un robot niñera.

... **Galquesta**... Gracias. Por lo que he podido ver en tu perfil intuyo que eres angloparlante lo cual me alega. Si no es el caso oído disculpas por la confusión.

... **killua minamoto**... Yo entre en este apartado también de casualidad buscan fics, tiempo después surgió una idea de espías y me dije, ¿porque no contribuir al fandom Doraemon en español?. Me alagas mucho con lo de "increiblemente buena" y lo de que en castellano supongo lo dices por la forma de escribir y las expresiones, y también supongo que tu también eres castellanoparlante. En cuanto a continuidad... no lo voy a dejar de actualizar, pero que sea rápido, jejeje eso si es mas dificil. Intentare una vez por mes. Aunque claro los reviews ayudan mucho.


	4. Operación Última Cena

**Operación: Última Cena** **Tokio, Japón. 8/5/2016 17:00 GMT9.** **Flashback**

-¿Por donde quieres que empecemos?- Pregunto el "maestro" al "alumno".

Como ya habían planeado, durante todo el día en que había hecho su primera visita, los anuncios de televisión, las vallas publicitarias, la música en el ascensor, una noticia a la hora de comer, una charla con un compañero… todo era un constante bombardeo hacia los padres de su objetivo con una única intención: convencerlos de aceptar que ayuden de forma extra en los estudios a su hijo. El joven agente Barna aún tenía sus dudas de usar tantos recursos en un niño, que desde su punto de vista era más bien inútil. Pero jamás desconfiada de la palabra de James, por lo que cuando la mañana siguiente le llamaron para pedirle sus servicios, el se plantó en la tarde para comenzar a tratar con el que, James quería, fuera su nuevo agente estrella.

-No se…- La respuesta tan carente de vida que le devolvió el que sería su estudiante por los siguientes meses, le hizo saltar ciertas alarmas. Aún en su corta edad y su aún más escaso tiempo en el CCPSM, había visto las suficientes caras y oído las suficientes respuestas como para reconocer que había algo detrás de él estado del niño.

-Niño… ¿que te ha pasado? No es normal que alguien de tu edad este en este estado. Sólo te falta echarte a las drogas y el alcohol.-

-No es nada-

-Nada de lo que quieras hablar conmigo. Deberías aprender a completar tus frases.- Bien si ese niño no iba a colaborar el conocía suficientes métodos que le harían hablar, sin necesidad de violencia.- No eres precisamente alto, ni fuerte. Y por lo que me ha dicho tu madre sobre tus notas entiendo que tampoco eres el más estudioso. Eso podría poner una diana en tu espalda, de hecho voy ha decir que ya lo ha hecho y que tienes ciertos problemas con tus compañeros. Pero no es eso lo que te atormenta. Llevas tiempo acostumbrado a ese trato, y nunca habías estado tan mal. De forma que hay algo más, ¿quizás un muy buen amigo que ya no está?- La mirada de asombro que le dirigió su alumno le confirmó que iba bien encaminado.

-¿Co-como lo sabes?-

-Tu habitación me ha dicho la mayoría de las cosas. El número de cómics y libros. Guardados en diferentes niveles en la estantería, según tema y además los de la parte más alta están más descuidados que los de abajo, aunque ambos son de las mismas fechas. Y como veo que tu llegas más arriba y tus cuadernos de escuela están igual a los cómics de arriba me da a entender que los de abajo pertenecen a tu amigo. En un principio pensé en que sería tu hermano, pero la habitación está diseñada para un hijo único, además si tus padres hubieran perdido a un hijo estarían mucho peor que tu. Pero tu eres el más afectado lo cual me lleva a pensar en un buen amigo que hiciste, que vivió en esta casa por un tiempo y luego se fue. Y por la fechas que abarcan los cómics de la parte baja de la estantería diría que no estuvo aquí más de dos años.-

-¡Increíble! Eso ha sido asombroso, ¿como te fijas en tantos detalles?- Por primera vez en tiempo, el nipón había cambiado su registro de voz a algo similar a la alegría. Después de todo todas esas deducciones eran como las que se podía hacer con el equipo de detective que Doraemon… de nuevo la tristeza se plantó en su rostro.

-Te he recordado a el, ¿verdad?-

Fin flashback

-Y dime hijo, ¿Qué es exactamente en lo que trabajas?-

Después de que el uno aparcara mientras los otros se saludaban, y luego todos se volvieron a saludar y reencontrar con los reglamentarios abrazos, la cena dio inicio, y la conversación de la cena la inicio el último en llegar y enterarse de el regreso de sus hijos preguntando sobre trabajo.

-Cariño, sabes que a la hora de la cena no se habla de trabajo.-

-No pasa nada mamá, yo en su lugar también preguntaría. Pues estoy como responsable de la planta de IDi de la empresa aquí en Tokio. Se están desarrollando una serie de nuevas características para los dispositivos móviles y yo estoy para vigilar que se hagan las cosas como quiere mi jefe.- Respondió el joven, con una tranquilidad y convicción tales que no dejaban duda alguna de que realmente ese era su puesto de trabajo.

-Sorprendente, y ¿exactamente que son esas nuevas características?-

-No te lo puedo decir, en parte porque he firmado un contrato de confidencialidad y en parte porque no me entero de la mayoría de lo que me explican. Más de una vez me lo han tenido que explicar con manzanas y peras. Jejeje- Esto último no era parte de su papel, pero si era parte del Nobita que ellos conocían y era mejor improvisar sobre un guion, que tener que cambiar demasiado a los ojos de su familia. "Además, si me mantengo como el viejo Nobita, Doraemon se confiará más y podré descubrir realmente que está pasando".

Aunque el no era el único que tenía una línea de pensamiento muy diferente a su línea de diálogo. Doraemon estaba sorprendido de los cambios en la vida de Nobita, y cada vez se cuestionaba más si era lo correcto interferir en la nueva línea del tiempo. Pero también recordaba lo que le habían explicado la primera vez que viajó al pasado;- El más mínimo cambio puede reescribir la historia para mal. Y por desgracia la mayoría de veces ese cambio puede parecer un cambio a mejor, pero la realidad es que esos cambios pueden formar los peores futuros.- No, el tenía una misión que cumplir, y la cumpliría. Además, conociendo a Nobita, estaba seguro que no le importaría volver a la vida más humilde que tenía originalmente para evitar cambios a mayor en el futuro.

-Me alegro mucho Nobita de verdad que si. Parece ser que mi intervención si cambio las cosas-

-Bueno tu intervención y la ayu…-

-Si señor tu lo has dicho, tu me ayudaste mucho y aunque los primeros días fue difícil, con el tiempo aplique todo lo que había aprendido sobre ser mejor persona en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.- Interrumpió solapada y disimuladamente el joven a su madre. Fue quizás el punto mas critico de su actuación, pues tuvo que impedir que su madre le hablará a Doraemon de Barna. No es que no quisiera que Doraemon se enterara, todo lo contrario, pero tenía conocer al Barna que él le daría a conocer, no podía permitir que su madre diese detalles fuera de su control.

-Pero bueno ya basta de hablar de mi, ¿como han ido estos años en el futuro? Supongo que Sewashi, habrá crecido mucho ¿no?- Ahora tenía que empezar su contraataque, Doraemon sabia más de él que Nobita sobre su amigo robótico, y eso lo ponía en desventaja. Después de todo el armas más poderosa era el conocimiento y cuanto mayor ventaja llevase contra su enemigo mejor. En cierta parte de su corazón le dolía tener que aplicar las misma tácticas y normas de trato que a un enemigo, pero cualquiera que pudiese descubrir los secretos de la organización debía ser tratado como tal.

\- Si, si claro, Sewashi ha crecido mucho en estos años. Jeje.- Había intentado reaccionar lo más normal posible, si Nobita creía que en el futuro había pasado el tiempo como el presente, él le dejaría seguir creyendo eso. Quien sabe, quizás así sería más fácil convencerle. Aunque realmente no sabía cual era el mejor curso a seguir. Era cierto que cuanto menos desvelará de la situación del futuro, menos riesgos habría de causar más cambios, pero mentirle a Nobita le dolía. Más incluso que su despedida. Esperaba que ese dolor e inseguridad no los transmitieran sus palabras.

Por desgracia, se estaba enfrentando a un agente secreto internacional de élite, altamente entrenado en la actuación y la deducción. Nobita sabia que para Doraemon no habia pasado tanto tiempo en el futuro como para el en el presente, realmente solo era una teoría, que le acababa de confirmar su adversario. Seguía habiendo una parte de su corazón que le desagradaba pensar así de su casi hermano. Pero se repitió una y mil veces el primer consejo que le dio Barna y que tantas veces lo había salvado del peligro:- El corazón y el cerebro son como el jinete y el caballo, el jinete sin el caballo no es nada, y el caballo sin jinete es salvaje. Ahora bien, si juntamos ambos puede pasar dos cosas, primera que el caballo se desboque e incluso llegue a matar a su jinete. Segunda, que el jinete sea hábil y sepa dominar su montura aún de en la guerra.- Cuando escuchó este consejo por primera vez no lo entendió, cierto era que por esa época era aún bastante denso, pero según las misiones pasaban y con ellas un desfile de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, entendió lo que quiera decirle su maestro.

-Valla me alegro mucho, y ¿está trabajando en algo, sigue estudiando?- Nobita sabia que la presión que debía ejercer no debía ser demasiado fuerte como para que el propio Doraemon se diese cuenta de sus errores a la hora de contar el relato, pero lo suficiente como para que los haya y que un agente entrenado los encuentre.

-Pues… si no me equivoco está ahora mismo haciendo un máster de ingeniería bidimensional aplicada. Esta relacionada con todo el asunto de las dimensiones de bolsillo. De momento le va bien dentro de lo que cabe, es muy parecido a ti con los estudios. Jeje-

-Si, espero que no se parezca demasiado a mi, porque si no le irá mal. Jeje- Bingo, recordaba muy bien a su descendiente, y sabia que era incluso peor que el en los estudios. Llegó a inventarse que todo el futuro estaba arruinado para convencer a los demás de que era inútil estudiar. E incluso huyó a la prehistoria para no tener que estudiar. Aunque es posible que hubiese madurado, no quita que hubiese decidido estudiar algo sencillo y luego ponerse a trabajar. Pero un Máster… el tenía uno, pero totalmente falsificado por la empresa. Es más si sumaba todos los "títulos" que habia "logrado", en sus misiones… fácilmente se podría decir que era un genio. Bien ahora con esta información era solo cuestión de con el tiempo seguir haciendo preguntas en el momento justo.

El resto de la cena había transcurrido con más calma, y se habían enfocado en hablar de temas triviales, cosa que ayudó a ambos a relajarse un poco. Doraemon empezaba a ser incapaz de improvisar sin pensar, mientras que toda la situación emocional por la que pasaba Nobita le requería de un esfuerzo muy grande de su "jinete", y que la cena se centrará en hablar de la situación del mundo, un politica, de las noticias y demás ayudó a Nobita a relajarse un poco. No demasiado, tenía que seguir atento a lo que decía, tanto verbal como corporalmente, Doraemon. Y por otra parte el ser agente secreto, sumado a conocer el modas operandi del CCPSM, hacia que viese las noticias desde otra lente.

-Bueno mamá, la cena estaba deliciosa.-Dijo el joven empezando a recoger.

-Cariño no hace falta que recojas, debes estar cansado, acabas de llegar de América.-

-Tranquila mamá. He pasado la mayor parte del viaje dormido, y ya tengo cierta experiencia con el jetlag.- Insistió Nobita mientras se ponía a fregar.- Además, mamá, hoy te has esforzado mucho para preparar la cena, lo mínimo que podemos hacer Doraemon y yo es fregar.-

-¡¡¡Heeee!!! ¿Y porque yo?- Preguntó el robot.

-Porque eres un robot niñera, y como aquí no hay niños para cuidar, te toca hacer de criado. Además tu has venido de sorpresa y has hecho trabajar más a mama- Respondió el renovado joven.

Ante estos argumentos el azulado no pudo protestar más. Aunque le desagradaba un poco tener que volver a ser un criado, le alegraba enormemente como era por iniciativa propia que Nobita estaba ayudando en casa. Pero no era momento de encandilarse con la alegría, de forma que enseguida se puso a recoger la mesa, mientras Nobita fregaba y secaba los platos.

Tokio Japón 24/5/2026 09:00am GTM9

Galería de Recreativos Heddo Shotto

El joven agente entró en la recepción de la ya vieja galería, vistiendo un traje de técnico y portando una caja de herramientas negra. Justo enfrente suya estaba su superior, y está vez no era una proyección de su implante. Era realmente el agente Barna.

-Buenos días, me alegro que haya podido venir tan rápido.

-Es el compromiso de nuestra empresa. Ahora por favor, ¿me podría mostrar las máquinas estropeadas?.

-Por supuesto, sígame.

Y con estas palabras y actuación (no se podrían llamar espías si no en capaces de actuar diferentes papeles hasta para ir a sus propias instalaciones) el agente entró en una de las salas recreativas. Específicamente la de tiro láser. Una modalidad donde se dividían en equipos, armados con una pistola y un chaleco de diferente color, según el equipo. Y en el momento que el temporizador empezaba los dos bandos empezaban a intercambiar "disparos" intentando atinar en alguna de las dianas electrónicas, según donde acertase daría más puntos y restaría "salud" al contrario. Con el tiempo se habían ido actualizando teniendo cada vez mayor inmersión. Pero los dos agentes no habían ido ahí para hechar una partida de Pintball láser, ni tampoco a arreglar ninguna máquina.

Con la profesionalidad y sigilo acordes a su trabajo Barna desapareció a "través" de una de las paredes, decoradas con paisajes marcianos. Una puerta blindada camuflada mediante un holograma de gran realidad. Imposible que fuera descubierta por casualidad, pues solo la pueden abrir desde dentro.

Una vez Nobita siguió a su mentor, pudo entrar en una sala de paredes blancas y luces LED en el suelo indicando su camino, mientras su implante proyectaba una serie de carteles, que no estaban realmente, delante de puertas cerradas, muchas de las cuales también estaban camufladas. Siguiendo las flechas que se proyectaron en el suelo se dirigió hacia la puerta del final del pasillo. Cuyo cartel indicaba claramente que se iba a encontrar detrás, a parte de a Barna; ARMERÍA.

-Kaiju, es hora de que actualices tus herramientas. Deja tu viejo kit encima de la mesa azul y sígueme.

Kaiju hizo como se le ordenó. Dejo la caja de "herramientas" en la mesa azul, mientras silenciosamente se despedía del equipo que había estado usando los últimos años, y siguió a su superior. Ambos llegaron al final e la sala, donde había una mesa llena de nuevos juguetes. Entre ellos uno tapado por una sábana blanca, que por sus formas Kaiju supuso era su nuevo fusil de francotirador.

-Aquí tienes tu nuevo equipo táctico estándar. Después según la misión que te asignen, se te darán artículos complementarios para la ocasión. Pero de momento estas son las que usaras siempre.- Ahora el agente, cogió la primera arma de la mesa. Una pistola similar a una P99 con un cañón más grueso, un láser y un extraño cilindro de no mas de tres centímetros de largo por 70 milímetros de ancho, con lo que parecía una lente en la punta, colocada en el lado izquierdo, unos centímetros por delante del gatillo.- Esta pequeña junto con otra que te enseñará después, serás la que lleves, o al menos esa es mi recomendación, a todas partes. Y que además sustituirá a tu fusil SLVK 14S modificado… No me mires con esa cara, no estoy bromeando.

La reacción de Kaiju había sido de incredulidad, sabia que el CCPSM era avanzado tecnológicamente, pero al punto de que una simple P99 sustituyera su fusil de francotirador modificado, capaz de alcanzar los 5km antes de empezar a caer, era casi irrisorio y si no fuera por la mirada sería de Barna se habría empezado a reír con ganas.

-Ten al lado tenemos una galería de tiro, prueba a disparar.- Dijo su superior pasándolo el arma.

Ambos entraron en la galería continúa y Nobita se dirigió a una de las cabinas, comprobó que su arma estuviese cargada, apuntó al objetivo y entonces surgió el milagro. Su propia vista se amplió y concentró en la diana, como si estuviese mirando a través de una mira telescópica.

-Si, se me había olvidado. El cilindro que tienes en la pistola es una cámara con capacidad de aumentos de hasta el 2000%, que se conecta directamente a tu implante, haciendo innecesario la mira telescópica. Para regularlo enfoca con el ojo izquierdo, mientras mantienes el derecho cerrado y luego cambia de ojo.-

Kaiju siguió las instrucciones y fue capaz de aumentar en su primer intento lo suficiente como para reconocer los píxeles de impresión de la diana. Esto combinado con su puntería natural le convertían en un tirador mucho más letal.

Una vez el agente aseguró el tiro, apretó el gatillo y de milagro no se rompió la nariz con el retroceso de ese arma. Por no hablar del pitido que se había instalado en sus oídos.

-Bien, ahora que has aprendido por las malas lo que pasa por subestimar la tecnología de la organización te enseñaré a poner el silenciador y el estabilizador de retroceso.- Porque estaban en un momento oficial y supuestamente serio, Barna se estaba controlando, de normal estaría partiéndose de risa.

Tras ese pequeño incidente Kaiju aprendió a manejar el arma con más facilidad, gracias al estabilizador, el arma se mantenía fija sin ningún tipo de retroceso, de hecho, por lo que le había explicado Barna, la fuerza de retroceso era desviada para potenciar más el disparo.

-Bien ahora que ya dominas la FW12, volvamos al armero, aún tienes que conocer más armas.

Kaiju, hizo caso de las indicaciones, no sin antes guardarse la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón.

-Bien, este albino es una de las piezas más avanzadas de la tecnología de proyectiles.- Explicó mientras sujetaba lo que parecía una Walter totalmente blanca con ciertos toques metalizados- Es la primera pieza de tecnología SM, o lo que es lo mismo, Sónica Magnética. Este pequeño replica al camarón pistola, disparando una onda de choque a más de 100km/h, o mejor dicho una onda sónica, que gracias a nuestros científicos no se dispersa en absoluto, de forma que no genera sonido y el golpe al impactar es idéntico al de una bala, pero sin el inconveniente de dejar una prueba en forma de proyectil, y como te puedes imaginar no tienes límite de munición.

Para estos momento Kaiju, ya era consciente de que esa arma sería el complemento del que, esperaba, sería su nuevo rifle, para distancias más cortas.

-Por otro lado cuenta con un generador de carga magnética que combinado con un minúsculo proyectil causa un impacto anulando casi por completo el movimiento atómico, o lo que es lo mismo, congelando al cero absoluto. En este caso si gastas munición, pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la misma puedes estar tranquilo de que no se te va gastar pronto.

Vale, Kaiju cada vez tenía más claro el uso que le podía dar a ese arma. Combinando la congelación junto con un disparo sonido, podría reducir a astillas a cualquiera. Aunque no le agradaba tener que arrebatar vidas, se había hecho a la idea de que habría situaciones en que no tendría otra opción. Al menos era política de la empresa evitar el mayor número de bajas para ambos bandos.

-Bien, viendo que no necesitas pruebas para creer, podemos pasar del WF9 a tu última herramienta de ataque convencional. Tu nuevo fusil de francotirador, el DD83-FF, o como a mi me gusta llamarlo, la Vendetta di Chernobyl. Como te puedes guiar por el nombre, tu nuevo rifle es excelente.- Y de mientras retiraba la blanca manta que había ocultado el principal interés del francotirador. Desvelando lo que en un primer vistazo de definiría como el clásico fusil de cualquier película con tonos metálicos opacos. Pero tras una segunda ronda se podían apreciar más detalles. Tales como un cañón reforzado y con dos cables negros que lo recogían por ambos costados, un segundo cañón más fino y corto justo debajo del principal, la ausencia de mirilla de ninguna clase sustituida por lo que parecía un puntero láser muy largo, un cargador más grueso y largo de lo normal, una serie de algo parecido a pequeñas válvulas en fila a lo largo de cuerpo del fusil y una culata dos veces más gruesa, con lo que parecía un motor en su interior.- Pasemos a la lista de capacidades, primero que nada al igual que con el resto de armas, las mirillas se muestran proyectadas directamente a tu ojo dominante, en este caso la cámara de aumentos es este cilindro de aquí, solo que contiene una serie de capacidades más avanzadas, tales como visión infrarroja, nocturna, percepción de los ultravioletas, percepción de radiaciones de todo tipo, incluso sistemas de ecografía para ver a través de las paredes. A esto se le suma la conexión a todos los satélites en rango satélites para obtener todos los datos posibles de terreno, tales como humedad, fuerza gravitacional, sobras y luces, posibles accidentes del terreno que no hayas visto, etc. Según la información que recibas, tanto tu como el fusil, el propio rifle escogerá el proyectil adecuado al caso, además de regular su sistemas de silenciado y estabilizado.-

Kaiju se encontraba extasiado con cada característica que escuchaba de su nuevo rifle. Definitivamente lo iba a pasar bien.

-Bien pasemos a los proyectiles, este arma cuenta tanto con sistemas de SM, como proyectiles convencionales, como otra serie de proyectiles especiales, los cuales se te otorgarán según la misión. Además en la culata cuenta con un generador de Fusión Fría, lo que te permitirá disparar proyectiles de plasma a velocidades supersónicas. Claro que está función se mantendrá bloqueada, y sólo la podrás usar en misiones de rango Alfa o superior.

Kaiju era consciente de que en todo el rato que llevaban desde que entró en la galería, apenas había hablado, pero el motivo era su emoción, y según iban dándole más datos de su nuevo equipo, más difícil le era contenerse.

-Bien por último hablaremos de las cualidades de disparo de esta joya. Para todos los proyectiles tiene silenciado total auto regulable. Además de que para los proyectiles físicos cuenta con un sistema de magnetización que permite al proyectil "nadar" a través del campo magnético de la tierra, de forma que se mantendrá sin ningún desvío causado por la gravedad, el efecto coriolis o incluso la curvatura de la propia tierra. Esta magnetización la reguladas tu a través de las "valvulas".-

Y así continuaron toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer, entre prácticas y explicaciones técnicas sobre el funcionamiento de sus armas.

-Escucha Nobita, ya que aquí hemos acabado, te parece si vamos a comer a tu casa y hablamos sobre anoche y tu amigo del futuro.

Autor:

Me gustaría decir que lamento dejarlos así y bla bla. Pero sería mentir. Este capítulo iba a consistir principalmente en la cena, pero entre un bloqueo sobre la cena, e ideas que me venían de Nobita con su nuevo equipo, opté poner está escena, y dejar que Nobita analizarse la cena junto con Barna en el siguiente capítulo. Ya hemos visto además un poco más sobre como se conocieron Barna y Nobita. Y esto se desarrollará según ocurran los episodios.

Reviews

AlenDarkStar: Yo no considero que esa escena me saliera muy emotiva, pero me halaga que digas eso. Y por supuesto que van a estar escondiéndose secretos. El uno es un agente secreto entrenado y el otro es un robot enviado al pasado para evitar que este cambie, si revelará demasiado cambiaría el futuro. Claro aquí la diferencia está en que para Nobita han pasado 10 años desde su despedida, ha aprendido a valerse por sí mismo, a luchar, se ha convertido en un agente secreto capaz de actuar mil papeles, y ocultar cualquier verdad. Mientras que Doraemon solo ha estado separado de Nobita unas semanas, en las cuales estuvo con depresión y además la misión que se le ha encargado está fuera de su nulo entrenamiento. Pero eso no quita que ambos fueron casi hermanos. ¿Quien sabe quién cederá antes?


	5. Operación Retorno

**Operación Retorno**

 **Flashback**

 **Japón, Tokio. 28/9/2016 10:00am GMT9.**

 **Galería de Recreativos Heddo Shotto**

-¡Buen disparo!- Halagó el supuesto becario a su compañero de batalla laser. Nobita se encontraba un una de las torres de cuatro metros de la galería, mientras Arubato se refugiaba detrás de un cráter naranja chillón de cartón-piedra.

La batalla había sido dura, eran la última resistencia del equipo rojo en la lucha contra el equipo azul, por la conquista del pequeño asteroide rico en recursos, cuyo cielo y horizonte brillaban con cientos de estrellas, algunas de las cuales se les había fundido la bombilla.

El desarrollo del equipo azul habia sido excelente, con una única baja a manos del francotirador enemigo. Habían iniciado un ataque sincronizado aprovechando la situación estratégica de una serie de montículos negros, eliminando a un inexperto capitán rojo, junto con otros dos soldados. Para su desgracia no habían contado con la valentía del francotirador de color sangre, que en un atrevido movimiento había saltado por encima del montículo acertando un único disparo a quemarropa en el chaleco negro y azul del capitán, derrotándolo en el acto. Obviamente esta acción de Nobita, no sería ignorada por los camaradas azules, que rápidamente dispararon sobre el francotirador. Para fortuna del rojo, sus compañeros iniciaron una ofensiva que permitió retirarse aún con la mitad de la vida.

Para ese momento los azules se replegaron a los cráteres naranjas del fondo de la galería, permitiendo al francotirador subir a la torre de vigilancia. Mientras Arubato no daba cuartel al enemigo impidiendo su avance o retroceso, mientras que el tercer superviviente rojo se encargó se encargo de bajar la vida poco a poco a los azules, llegando a dejarles a todos por debajo del sesenta por ciento.

Pero la estrategia se terminó al iniciar un nuevo contrataque por parte de los azules, que dirigidos por un nuevo líder, acabaron con la vida de este luchador. Pero fueron incapaces de acertar un solo disparo a Arubato, mientras que Nobita se había refugiado en las barreras de la torre. En cuanto los disparos dejaron de sonar, Arubato, se lanzó en un ataque, que bien se podría calificar de suicida, o estando en Japón de kamikaze. Este ataque centro los disparos enemigos en el ágil rojo, al que todos los disparos le pasaron a varios palmos de su cuerpo. Mientras Nobita que había visto la distracción de los azules, lanzó dos disparos certeros reduciendo a nada al nuevo líder. E inmediatamente, Arubato lanzo una ráfaga de disparos desde los restos de una nave que le servían de refugio, que hicieron huir a los azules detrás de un montículo verde, cubierto de extrañas plantas de plástico y tela.

-¿Cómo estas de salud?- Interrogó el francotirador, a su compañero en la avanzada. Ese movimiento podía haber acabado mal para el equipo.

-Estoy al cien por cien. Soy un blanco difícil- Se burló de sus enemigos.

Que no tardaron en intentar nuevamente sincronizar su ataque sobre un mismo enemigo, pero resultó inútil, cuando dos dispararon sobre Nobita y otros dos sobre Arubato, siendo que ninguno acertó. Momento en que otros dos disparos certeros del francotirador rojo, eliminaron a sus dos atacantes, causando la retirada de los otros dos, retirada fallida cuando sintieron la lluvia de láseres proveniente de Arubato.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIING**

El timbre indicó el fin de la partida, con una victoria por parte del equipo rojo tras una remontada magnífica. Siendo el jugador que más daño había causado, un total de doscientos cincuenta puntos, el último eliminado de los rojos, de nombre Hiroki. Mientras Nobita había sido el que más bajas había causado con cuatro azules eliminados, y más daño por disparo había causado con una media del cuarenta y ocho por ciento. Arubato se estableció como el jugador que menos daño le habían causado, seguía con todos sus puntos, y el que mas disparos había efectuado, un total de ciento veintidós en su labor de evitar el avance y retroceso del enemigo. Para los azules, su capitán -de nombre Eiji- era quien más daño había recibido por disparo, un total de cien puntos por el único disparo a quemarropa de Nobita. Y el equipo azul se había llevado el reconocimiento de mejor estrategia grupal.

Después de felicitarse mutuamente los miembros de los dos equipos, Arubato invitó a su estudiante a un refresco en el bar de la galería. Este estaba ambientado con un estilo retro de los cincuenta. Y mientras tomaban algo en la barra, Arubato inició la conversación.

-Sabia que en algo tenías que ser, no sólo bueno, si no el mejor. Después de todo la habilidad hay que compensarla, y tu carencia de la misma en muchos, pero muchos, campos, solo podía significar que en algo tu habilidad iba a sobre pasar la de todos.- Explicó el becario, mientras observaba a su estudiante mirarlo con mala cara por sus afirmaciones. El simplemente bebió un trago de su refresco, mientras espera la réplica. Aunque interiormente estaba muy orgulloso. No en los cinco meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, Nobita había mejorado su media en las notas hasta los 78 puntos de media. Además deportivamente había mejorado, como bien había demostrado en el combate. Por no hablar de su valentía, pues al cumplirse el primer mes de conocerse, fue capaz de enfrentarse muchas veces a Gigante y a Tsuneo. Claro, que tampoco era estúpido, o al menos ya no tanto. Como decía el refrán, era inocente como paloma, pero astuto como serpiente.

-Perdóneme señor equilibrado, si me permite la pregunta, ¿en que reparte su habilidad?- Pregunto con notable sorna el prepuber. Esa, si era una pregunta que no esperaba. O más bien si deseaba, pero no esperaba. Una oportunidad para seguir regando más la semilla de la curiosidad que había estado sembrando estos últimos meses. Sabía que no tardaría en tenerlo en la mano para iniciarse como agente.

-Pues aunque no lo creas dedico la mayor parte de mi habilidad en mi capacidad de auto superación. El resto se lo dedicó a mi astucia. Gracias a eso puedo mantenerme equilibrado en habilidad, y aún así ser superior a la media.- Respondió, por primera vez realmente serio. Aunque la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara, fue la primera vez que Nobita pudo contemplar el choque entre el fuego y el hielo en su mirada. El destructor acelerado y pasional fuego, y el calculador, lento pero imparable hielo- Aunque no siempre dediqué mi habilidad a auto superarme, de hecho, usaba la mayor parte de mi astucia para poder ser lo más vago posible. Pero después de cierto incidente, solo tuve ante mi la opción de superar una y otra vez mis propios límites, _al menos si quería vivir para ver un nuevo amanecer_.- La seriedad en su rostro obligó a Nobita a escuchar atentamente a su profesor, y meditar en sus palabras. Realmente hasta en ser vago parecía ser mejor que el. Pero aún así se decidió a superarse a sí mismo. Igual que como estaba ayudándole a hacer consigo mismo. Pero fueron las últimas palabras lo que más le descolocaron.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Kaiju.- Esa fue la primera vez en que Barna se dirigió a Nobita por ese nombre. Sabía que era el adecuado. Los Kaiju, los míticos monstruos gigantes del cine japonés, que pasan miles de años dormidos, para despertar y luchar. Igualmente Nobita, tenía un monstruoso potencial, que había dormido por demasiado tiempo y que estaba listo para despertar.

 **Tokio Japón. 24/5/2026 02:00pm GTM9** **Casa de Nobita**

-Veo que no has podido aún llenar la nevera. Y el resto de la casa- Comentó Barna, mientras examina la desoladora escena que ofrecía el refrigerador.

A juego estaba el resto de los armarios de la cocina, que por no tener no tenían ni platos. Mientras que el armario que tenía en su cuarto solo tenía un par de jeans, cuatro camisas de diferentes tonos amarillos, y su traje compuesto por una americana y unos pantalones de, valga la redundancia, traje negros. Acompañados de una camisa blanca de botones y una pajarita.

Todo compuesto por un entretejido de keblar, grafeno, y fibras de una aleación que solo cuatro personas conocían en el mundo. Permitiendo una protección total a cortes, puñaladas, balas, fuego, hielo, impermeable y aislante eléctrico.

Debajo descansaban un par de zapatos elegantes de charol, que puntera reforzada, y con una serie de pequeños diamantes ocultos entre la suela y la puntera, que permitían romper cristales templados con facilidad. La suela por si misma absorbía la mayoría del sonido y del impacto de la caída, además de ser muy flexible, y tener un diseño de agarre y tracción que permitían una huida/persecución usando parkour.

\- Si no he tenido excesivo tiempo. Además al desempacar mi maleta, me di cuenta que excesivas propiedades materiales no tengo. Por no hablar de la cena de anoche, y la actualización de herramientas de esta mañana.- Explicó el el recién ascendido, mientras empezaba a mirar en la guía telefónica.- Siempre podemos pedir Pizza.-

-De acuerdo, ya pido yo. ¿No te gustan la piña verdad?- Cuestionó su superior mientras sacaba su dispositivo móvil, compuesto de grafeno y con capacidades de procesado de datos superiores a los propios servidores de Internet. Abrió una aplicación y comenzó el pedido.

-Ni siquiera menciones ese fruto en relación de la pizza. No se como tu eres capaz de comer semejante aberración contra el sentido común y el buen gusto en las papilas.- La repulsión en la cara del nipón era clara y destacable. Nunca le había hecho demasiada gracia esa fruta. Pero desde que se estableció en Estados Unidos, y se acostumbró a la dieta Norteamericana, su odio por esa fruta aumentó enormemente al conocer la aberración de la pizza Hawaiana.

-Tranquilo, iba pedir dos carnívoras. Con extra de queso para ti.- Conocía muy bien los gustos cárnicos de su amigo. Y aún más conocía su gusto por el queso fundido. Desde esa misión en París se obsesionó durante dos semanas.

-Mejor.- Suspiro aliviado el detractor de las piñas.

-Mientras esperamos a que nos las traigan, ¿que te parece si extiendes un poco la historia de tu amigo? Con lo que me contaste ayer, no me quedo del todo claro, creo que donde más me pierdo es en el detallito de ROBOT DEL FUTURO. Lo más parecido que he oído jamás era Terminator, y espero que no tengamos que añadir a la lista de Peligros Que Hay Que Ocultar Del Público, PQHQODP, a un maldito robot asesino. Bastante tuve con la que nos armaron en la Antártida.- Un claro escalofrío recorrió la espalda del veterano agente. Y no era por recordar las temperaturas bajo cero del continente helado.

-¿En la Antártida?- Jamás había oído hablar de una misión, o de nada importante en ese páramo helado.

-Mis misiones no solo te implican a ti, durante los seis años en los que has sido agente de campo, yo me he mantenido como oreja de plástico nivel 2. He visto y he hecho cosas que entran en la categoría de leyenda urbana, y video trucado de youtube. Pero no desvíes la conversación, respóndeme sobre lo de tu amigo.- Esta era una de las escasas, casi nulas, ocasiones en las que su superior actuaba como tal, manteniendo una postura firme, y mostrando en sus ojos la mirada equilibrada entre el fuego y el hielo, que lo habían convertido en el mejor interrogante de la CCPSM. Ante esta mirada Nobita no pudo dar más rodeos.

-Bien. Doraemon apareció una mañana de principios de enero, en el 2016, saliendo de golpe del cajón de mi escritorio, para hacerme una serie de advertencias de sucesos que me iban a ocurrir a lo largo de la mañana, para desaparecer por el mismo lugar tan repentinamente como se vino. Intenté olvidarlo y creer que fue un sueño, pero todo me sucedió tal como había pronosticado.- Para entonces Nobita ya había tomado asiendo en uno de los sillones del salón.

-Con temor volví ha abrir el cajón, para encontrarme un niño de mi edad, idéntico a mi, pero sin gafas. Se presentó como Sewashi Nobi, mi descendiente directo en el siglo XXII. Y me explico que debido a mis malas decisiones, había provocado que generación, tras generación, mis descendientes sufrieran de deudas y pobreza extrema. Tras comprar una máquina del tiempo de quinta mano, se decidió a investigar el pasado de su familia, hasta descubrir que algo o alguien había cambiado la historia de la familia, literalmente me había cambiado a mi.- No fue hasta mucho después de conocer a Barna, que una pregunta surgió en su cabeza. Que valor podría tener un cambio en la historia de un don nadie. Pero en el mismo instante en que la formuló, fue enterrada en el fondo de sus recuerdos.

-Tras llevar este caso a las autoridades del tiempo, se decidió que se daría un plazo de dos años a la familia para solucionar la situación. Tras lo cual se decidió enviar a Doraemon, un robot niñera semi defectuoso, para que me ayudará a cambiar. Hasta donde sé la simple intervención de Doraemon, cambio el futuro de mi familia desde el primer momento. No eran ricos, pero ya no pasaban por las situaciones al borde de la indigencia en las que habían llegado a estar. Incluso yo me casaría con otra mujer que mejoraría los genes de la familia.- Aquí la sonrisa no paso desapercibida para Barna, definitivamente esa mujer tenía que ser la famosa Shisuka, que tanto había tenido en boca Kaiju, los primeros meses de conocerse.

-Aún con esto, llegó el momento en que Doraemon tenía que volver al futuro y no había escusa válida para evitarlo. En esos dos años yo había mejorado mucho como persona, pero aún era muy dependiente de Doraemon y sus inventos. Y después de dos meses en los que no era capaz de salir del lodo, apareciste tu. No para tenderme una mano para salir, si no para enseñarme a salir por mi propia cuenta. Y desde entonces el nombre de Doraemon no volvió a pasar por mi cabeza hasta ayer.- No fue hasta que acabó el relato, que se dio cuenta de que había apartado la mirada, y ahora era cuando volvía a mirar a los ojos a su superior.

 **DING DONG DING**

Ante el timbre, Barna se dirigió a abrir la puerta y pagar al repartidor, además de poner una propina generosa. Seguidamente se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las bolsas. El silencio se había instalado en la estancia, cada uno tenía sus razones para no abrir la boca. Nobita, se había descubierto rememorando con cristalina claridad las aventuras que había vivido con Doraemon y el resto de sus amigos. Mientras Barna, se dedicaba a repasar todo lo que conocía sobre el tejido del tiempo y espacio, lo cual de no ser por su superior, sería todo extraído de las películas. Afortunadamente durante el vuelo al país del sol naciente, había podido contactar con su líder e informarse sobre todo lo que implicaba los viajes en el tiempo. Y lo que le había explicado Kaiju, no le gustaba nada. Seguramente esas autoridades del futuro se habían guardado información, o más bien habían ocultado su ausencia de información del caso. Un nombre rondaba en su cabeza y rezaba por equivocarse. Porque sus recuerdos de la Antártida volvieron a el con una claridad horrible.

Nobita se acercó a la cocina atraído por el olor del queso fundido, ese manjar de dioses, que aunque ya no era su adiccion, seguía fascinándole. Pero se sorprendió, gratamente ¿para qué negarlo?, de ver entre las cajas de comida y la botella de refresco, una carpeta negra mate con los bordes cromados y el sello del CCPSM, la silueta de una paloma dorada. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de la carpeta de una nueva misión, probablemente la misión categoría Gamma que le había mencionado Kaiju ayer. Una misión quizás por debajo de su cargo, pero que siendo sincero le permitiría un descanso y aclarar sus ideas. Además empezaba a sospechar de que se podría tratar. Por otra parte, se alegro de que un repartidor de pizza le hubiese entregado la misión, conocía el modus operandi de la organización y sabia que su forma de trabajar podía llegar a ser muchísimo más enrevesada, al mismo tiempo que cotidiana.

-Antes de explicarte la misión, necesito que me digas que descubriste anoche.- Intervino Barna recogiendo la carpeta, antes de que Nobita pudiese ver más. Después de todo no quería ninguna distracción en la mente de su subordinado.

-No lo tengo del todo claro, pero me manejó en dos variables. La primera es que algo ha vuelto a suceder con mi línea temporal, creo saber que pero prefiero no salta a conclusiones antes de tiempo.- Realmente tenía bastante claro que había cambiado, después de todo, en la línea original jamás había sido más que un simple trabajador de clase media, casado y con un hijo, pero sin más pretensiones. Y ahora, el era un agente secreto de élite, quizá incluso en el top cinco, capaz de fingir mil papeles y con un único deber y responsabilidad para con la paz del mundo.- Y ha debido de ser algo lo suficientemente grave como para que la policía del tiempo lo hayan enviado prohibiéndole revelar información. También creo que ha sido muy repentino por que no parece tener ningún tipo de preparación, pues sus mentiras son fáciles de detectar, y son varias las contradicciones. Por no hablar que sospecho que en el futuro solo han pasado semanas, como mucho meses desde que nos despedimos. Pero el no quiere que sepa eso.-

Nobita, llevo las dos pizzas a la pequeña mesita que habia en el comedor, y tomo asiento. Ya había sido una mañana suficientemente larga como para abrir el apetito a cualquiera después de las pruebas en la galería. Y ahora encima tenía que recordar todo sobre una de las cenas más estresantes de su vida, quizás en el top cinco. Necesitaba llenar el estómago con urgencia. Mientras, Barna, llevaba la bebida a la mesa. Después de todo tanto hablar termina por dejar la garganta seca. Aunque no perdía detalle, su mente comparaba constantemente el relato de Nobita sobre sus propias teorías y conclusiones que tenía, después de hablar con su superior.

-Por otra parte también manejo la variable de que incumpliendo las normas de los viajes en el tiempo, decidió volver en un arranque, casi de locura. También en este caso no habría pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos dimos el último adiós.- Claro que este era el caso menos probable, pues la policía no tardaría en dar con el. Además dudaba seriamente de que Dorami y Sewashi no se lo impidieran en primer lugar. Aunque eso no quita que seguramente Doraemon tendría esa idea en la cabeza por seguro. El la tuvo también, aunque claro, el no tenía acceso a ninguna máquina del tiempo.

Suspiro y procedió a cortar la primera porción. Inmediatamente pasó a llevársela a la boca- Ñamñam. De todas, ñamñam, formas, esta, ñamñam , variable es la, ñamñam, menos probable.-

-¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que no hablarles con la boca llena?- Se burló el oreja de plástico. Definitivamente este chico era todo un caso, viniendo de uno de los países más educados del mundo, tardo cero o menos, en adquirir los modales en la mesa de los americanos. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar de sus modales en casa, después de todo en la misiones desenvolvía una etiqueta acorde siempre a la situación, llegando a parecer de la realeza.

\- Bien, por ahora dejaremos esta conversación aquí. Pero no dudes que la continuaremos más adelante. Pasando a la misión; Dentro de veintisiete horas, el magnate de los medios de comunicación, el señor Kahiro Ashibada, se reunirá en su palco privado del conservatorio con un vendedor de información.- El sello dorado de la carpeta se iluminó en azul y proyecto un holograma en el que se podía ver, por un lado; una foto del empresario (un hombre delgado, bajito y de pelo negro, en conjunto con un traje con pajarita roja que lo hacía parecer un muñeco de ventrílocuo), la ruta que iba a usar y unas entradas de palco para un concierto. Y por el otro la foto del vendedor (un hombre alto y estirado, con bigote fino y pelo rubio, vestía con unos jeans, camisa de botones blanca sin corbata y americana azul oscuro), y su historial de transacciones y de condenas.- Durante el concierto, harán un negocio por un disco duro.- El holograma cambio de imagen, mostrando el disco duro y una serie de cualidades, que Nobita pudo apreciar entre estas la capacidad de crear copias de seguridad en la nube, protección ante campos electromagnéticos, de microondas y radiación. Totalmente imposibles de piratear externamente.

-El contenido del disco es una investigación de todas las "casualidades" y "afortunadas coincidencias" que sucedieron el día del atentado masivo frustrado, en que estuvieron a punto de morir más de dos mil personas en Kanto.- Nuevamente el holograma mostró diferente periódicos, nacionales e internacionales que mostraban el suceso y halagaban a las autoridades por su trabajo.

-La operación Ketchum, si no me equivoco.- Recordó el más joven, después de todo estuvo presente como plan B, en caso de que se necesitará eliminar a distancia a los terroristas.

-Exactamente. La investigación contiene imágenes y grabaciones de muchos de nuestros agentes, tanto los inconscientes como los conscientes, que prueban como esas casualidades están perfectamente orquestadas por una mano desconocida. No hace falta que te explique que pasaría si eso sale a la luz.- Realmente no necesitaba hacer esa pregunta. Y no la habría hecho de no ser por la situación en que se encontraba su agente estrella. Siempre había sido capaz de lidiar con cualquier misión, pero jamás había tenido una carga emocional personal en su espalda. El principal riesgo de los agente oreja de plástico era este. Tenían que ser gente normal las 24/7. Hacer amigos, adoptar un perro, llevarse bien con los vecinos… Incluso algunos se habían llegado a casar. Todo para poder crear una cuartada imposible de traspasar. Pero tenía un costo muy alto, la implicación personal de los agentes podía poner en peligro las misiones. Por eso contaban con un servicio de psicólogos y solo los mejores entre los mejores, podían aspirar a pertenecer a esta categoría.

-Soy perfectamente consciente. Y puedo confirmar que la mano invisible de la organización trabaja de forma brillante, porque no creo que la entrada que me regalaron ayer sea por mi cara bonita.- Respondió sarcásticamente. No era un recurso lingüístico que usará habitualmente, a menos que el personaje lo requiriera, pero que su superior le hiciese esa pregunta le ofendía. Además, desde ayer llevaba dándole vueltas a lo perfecto que le había salido la jugada. Llegar, disculparse y que le regalen una entrada gratis.

-Bien, me alegro de escuchar eso. Tu misión será interceptar ese disco duro después del concierto, durante una visita a una vieja amiga en los camerinos.- Fue entonces cuando por fin se abrió la carpeta para mostrar una corbata negra, dos gemelos plateados y unos guantes transparentes.- La corbata oculta un sistema de interferencia inalámbrica. Anulando cualquier posibilidad de crear una copia de seguridad en la nube, lo que obligará al señor Kahiro a ir a una zona con mejor cobertura para asegurar su compra, momento en que un amable acomodador le indicará que en el pasillo de los camerinos la señal es mejor.- Le mostró los gemelos- Ahí es cuando estos dos entran. Mientras tu te los arreglas, la señal volverá milagrosamente justo a unos pasos de ti, momento en que realizará la copia de seguridad. Copia que se guardará en uno de nuestros servidores.- Por último le mostró los guantes.- Estos pequeños son capaces de anular cualquier sistema eléctrico, pero necesitan una proximidad mínima. Por lo cual tu muy amablemente te serviras de colocarle bien el pañuelo.-

-Siempre tan educados nosotros los de la agencia.- Bromeó mientras se llevaba a la boca la quinta porción de pizza y se la comía de un bocado. Su superior solo negó con la cabeza mientras cogía otra porción de pizza.

Nobita sonrió, aunque las misiones de campo tenían más acción, esta vez que Shisuka andaba cerca, prefería mantener la pistola en la funda. Además, siendo sincero, no sabía a ciencia cierta como le afectaría el reencuentro con Shisuka. Cuando recibió la entrada, tenía claro que era imposible que nada penetrase su coraza de agente, pero después del reencuentro con Doraemon estaba con las defensas bajas.

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Buff. Eso ha sido intenso. Creo que este a sido uno de mis mejores capítulos. Además de los que más trabajo me ha llevado. Los reescribir dos veces al darme cuenta de que me había quedado corto y muy escueto. No explicaba las situaciones bien, y daba una sensación de descripción pobre y mucha charla. Creo que está segunda versión es mucho mejor en ese aspecto. Nuevas pistas surgen con respecto a la interferencia espacio-temporal._

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **AlenDarkStar** : _Los roces seguirán surgiendo, ambos buscan información sin dar de la propia, pero la ventaja táctica, la lleva Nobita: más experiencia y es consciente de que debe tratar a Doraemon como un enemigo casi. Mientras Doraemon, solo ve a Nobita como un aliado al que tienen que ocultar cosas._

 **penaaline9** : _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Y yo no quiero seguir así, quiero mejorar._


End file.
